Ultra Cool Wrestling
by Alex The Owl
Summary: My wrestling federation!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. Your favorite snow owl talking again.

Like you know, or maybe not, I created two wrestling federations based on the animation movies Rio and Kung Fu Panda.

I closed them because I finally realized it was too strange to make wrestling federations on animation movies.

So I decided to creat one normal wrestling federation which I will call Ultra Cool Wrestling. UCW for short.

I need your OCs and you know which infos I need:

Name:

*Nickname:

Age:

Look:

Gender:

*Catchphrase:

Gimmick:

*Crowd's chant:

Wrestling style:

Face heel or tweener:

Signature move(s):

Finisher(s):

*Entrance:

The * means it is not obligatory.

The arena's look will be like TNA's in 2009 and, like with my previous federations, I will publish one PPV per month.

There will be 9 titles, but I won't chose them. I want you to come with title ideas:

Name:

Design:

World, secondary, Divas or Tag Team title:

*Specificity:

When I say "Specificity" I mean if there's a special rule for this belt. The WWE Hardcore Title, for example, was defended 24/7. You can creat a special rule for your belt too.

Finally, there will be 12 PPVs and I want you to creat them.

You must tell me the PPV's name, how the arena is decorated and if there is anything special for this PPV, like a special match or something like that, and if there is a month you would like this PPV to take place.

Thanks a lot for your help and I hope this company will work :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone.

I forgot a few details: you must also tell me your OC's hometown and theme song.

And you can create a tag team made of 2 or 3 OCs too; just give me their details :)


	3. Matches for Alliance

**Yo, UCW Universe, here are the matches for the following PPV in November, Alliance:**

 **Martin Freund (c) vs Death Rowe in a Single Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship: At Halloween Rampage, Martin Freund won the Chamber of Horror Match to become the first ever Heavyweight Champion. The following untelevised show, it has been announced that Death Rowe was the #1 contender for the title at Alliance.**

 **Matt Ace, Silva, Shinji Honda, Jay Renolds and Tami Lomer vs Suke, Balbo, Big Rick, Silverdust and David Knot in a 5-on-5 Elimination Match: At Halloween Rampage, Suke attacked Matt Ace and took his place in the Chamber of Horror Match. Matt attacked him the following show and a 5-on-5 match was announced between their teams.**

 **Brooklyn Wilson (c) vs Jushin Iceberg Blizzard in a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship**

 **Vanessa Voorhees, Jessica Batista, Genevieve Wood, Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist vs Katarina Love, Elena Hope, Diamondust, Shinny Gun and Xana Explosion in** **a 5-on-5 Elimination Match: The show after Halloween Rampage, Vanessa and Katarina had a match which resulted in a brawl. Katarina was helped by Diamondust, Elena Hope and the debuting** **Shinny Gun and Xana Explosion. Vanessa got help from Jessica Batista, Genevieve Wood and the debuting Skyler and Diana Batist. A** **5-on-5 match was announced for Alliance.**

 **A Jobber Match to crown the first UCW Jobber's Luck Champion with the following participants: Chicken Crab, Gatchet, Biological Weapon, Cop, Jess The Walker, Fire Ninja, Stupid Clown, Montreal Muscles, The Fast Food and The Tickler.**

 **The Ultra Men vs The Suburd Rules in a 6-men Tag Team Match to crown the first UCW Triple Tag Champions**

 **Wall-Mart Street Fight Match with anybody who wanna enter to crown the first UCW Anarchy Champion**

 **Tag Team Gauntlet Match to crown the first UCW Ultra Team Champions with the following teams: The Young Ducks, NintenGO!, Arsenal & Big Weapon, Los Pizzas, Nacho Libre & Esqueleton and The Teens.**

 **I hope you're gonna enjoy this show, dear UCW Universe :)**


	4. Results from November 2015 episodes

**UCW LIVE! results of the first episode from Austin, Texas:**

-The show started with a match between Matt Ace and Suke which Ace won. Suke and Balbo attacked Ace after the match and Shinji Honda made the save.

-Commercial break: it is announced that a tournament will take place to crown the first UCW Divas Tag Team Champions. The matches are:

-Katarina Love & Shamera Wilde vs Genevieve Wood & Iris Black

-Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper

-Diamondust & Elena Hope vs Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist

-Vanessa Voorhees & Jessica Batista vs Swillow & FB

-Mario Sanchez defended his Anarchy Championship against Silverdust and won the match, but Silverdust smashed his head with a metal hammer after and pinned him to regain the title.

-Big Rick defeated the Jobber's Luck Champion Chicken Crab in a quick match.

-Katarina Love & Shamera Wilde defeated Genevieve Wood & Iris Black to advance in the tournament. After the match, Love announced that she was also scheduled to compete for the new UCW Ultra Cool Divas Championship against Wood. She easily won the match and the title as Wilde applied her finisher to Wood before the match.

-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper defeated Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion to advance in the tournament.

-Tank McCarthy made his debuts against The Tickler and easily won the match. He said after that it wasn't enough and he wanted more. He faced Montreal Muscles, Jess The Walker, UCW Legend Spicy Man and Biological Weapon and won all his matches.

-Commercial break: it is announced that since the Ultra Men and Suburd Rules have been fired, the UCW Triple Tag Title is left vacant.

-Segment: Mr. Alex announced to the Epix Heavyweight Champion Martin Freund in the backstage that he will be in Tag Team action tonight against Rocket Arsenal & Big Daddy W with a mystery partner.

-Segment: Wolfgang came to the ring and complained about The Hollywood Heel, affirming that he is tired of UCW Legends around here. Former 9 times World champion and UCW Legend, Jack Classic, then came to interrupt him. After a argument, Wolfgang caught him with a Spear, leaving the Living Legend laying in the ring.

-Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist defeated Elena Hope & Diamondust to advance in the tournament.

-Main Event: Freund's Tag Team partner was revealed to be the new beginning TJ Skill. They defeated Rocket Arsenal & Big Daddy W after a great teamwork.

 **UCW LIVE! results of the second episode from Boston, Massachusetts:**

-The show started with Mr. Alex wishing welcome to everybody. After a speech, he noticed someone watching him from the higher stages in the crowd, but they quickly disappeared. The boss left, pretty concerned.

-Swillow & FB defeated Vanessa Voorhees & Jessica Batista in a tag team match to advance in the tournament. During the match, the lights turned off and Jessica disappeared, leaving the Hardcore Goddess Champ to fight alone.

-Wolfgang arrived in the ring and continued his Legend Killer Path, inviting a UCW Legend come to face him. The Jungle Guy, Pakala, answered his challenge. Wolfgang won the match and former 6 time world champion Jameson The Phoenix Owl arrived and chased him off the ring with his Baseball bat.

-Segment: Mr. Alex in his office asked the security to keep an eye open and we could see a figure briefly at his window before he turned around to see nothing.

-NintenGO! defeated The Young Ducks in a good match. Afterward, Gatchet and Stupid Clown, now called Gaming Clown, came to attack NintenGO! and announced they're now called WrestleStation and they want to prove they're better than them.

-Tank McCarthy defeated "The Golden Boy" Silva (6-0).

-Matt Ace, Shinji Honda, James Stark & Jay Renolds faced Suke, Balbo, Rocket Arsenal & Big Daddy W in a 4-on-4 Tag Team Match. The second team won.

-Ultra Cool Divas Champion Katarina Love & Shamera Wilde defeated Tiger Girl and Miss Viper to advance to the tournament's finals after an intervention from Xana Explosion who smashed Miss Viper with her false gun.

-Segment: Mr. Alex came to see TJ Skill in his room to announce him that he was the #1 Contender for the Epix Heavyweight Championship at Cooler December next month.

-Trple Xtreme (Jess Nitro & Max Omega w/ Iris Black) successfully defended their Ultra Team Championship against Tomer Lami & David Knot.

-Chicken Crab successfully defended his Jobber's Luck Championship in a Six-Pack Match against Cop, Montreal Muscles, The Fast Food Guy, The Tickler and Jess The Waler. After the match, the lights went off for one entire minute and all the participants except Chicken Crab disappeared. The word "Fr0stsh4dow" then appeared on the titantron.

-Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist defeated Swillow & FB to advance to the tournament's finals. Cpt. Lily & Sgt. Scarlet interfered to make FB & Swillow lost.

-Main Event: Epix Heavyweight Champion Martin Freund and the team of Nacho Libre & Esqueleton defeated the team of Submission Champion Brooklyn Wilson and the debutings Lucas Ryan and Jack Vinson. Afterward, TJ Skill came to glare at Freund in view of their match at Cooler December.

 **With this, I give you the match card for Cooler December next month:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs TJ Skill in a single match for the Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Katarina Love & Shamera Wilde vs Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist in a Tag Team Match for the Divas Tag Team Championship**

 **-Wolfgang vs Jameson The Phoenix Owl in a single match**

 **-Shinji Honda (C) vs Balbo (w/ Suke) in a single match for the Technical Championship**

 **-Feast Or Fired Match which will include: Death Rowe, The Young Ducks, James Stark, Jack Vinson, Freddy Escobar, Lucas Ryan, Spicy Man, Mr. Cook, The Lubster, David Knot and The Superheroes.**

 **-Triple Xtreme (C) vs Big Daddy W & Rocket Arsenal in a Tag Team Match for the Ultra Tag Championship**

 **-NintenGO! vs Wrestlestation in a Tag Team Match**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Jushin Iceberg Blizzard in a Submission Match for the Submission Championship**

 **-Vanessa Voorhees (C) vs Jessica Batista in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the Hardcore Goddess Championship**


	5. Results from December 2015 episodes

**UCW LIVE! results of this first week's episode from Columbus, Ohio:**

-The show begins with Mr. Alex coming to the ring and talking to the fans about the upcoming Ultra Rumble in January and the Ultra Rumble Match. He then turns the conversation to what he did the previous night and tell that he had to make Martin Freund lose as he wasn't a good champ and that TJ deserves it more. Matt Ace then comes to the ring and tells that he doesn't see how Martin was a bad champ. Mr. Alex then turns the conversation to Matt who was supposed to participate in the Chamber Og=f Horror Match back at Halloween Rampage before getting attacked by Suke. Therefore, he names him #1 contender for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship at the Ultra Rumble. The crowd is happy. Mr. Alex then tells Matt to stay as he have a match starting right now.

-Commercial break: UCW International Champion Jay Renolds affirm he will enter the Ultra Rumble Match and will beat the 29 other superstars.

-Matt Ace and UCW Technical Champion Shinji Honda vs Suke and Balbo in a Tag Team Match: Matt and Shinji won via disqualification as at the end of the match, they got attacked by a muscled Mongolian wrestler by the name of Hao Sho who applied a Defeat Slam (Thrust Spinebuster) to Matt and a Arm Triangle Choke to Shinji.

-Commercial break: NintenGO! affirms they will participate in the Ultra Rumble and establish their Mushroom Kingdom.

-Mr. Cook and The Lobster vs Tank McCarthy in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Tank easily won after a F10 on The Lobster and 7-0 appears on the titantron.

-Commercial Break about restaurant.

-UCW Jobber's Luck Champion Chicken Crab comes to the ring and tells that he will enter the Ultra Rumble before recalling the events of last week, when all the jobbers disappeared and the words "Fr0st Sh4dow" appeared on the titantron. Suddenly, a group of people dressed like homeless people jumps out of the crowd and starts attacking the champ together. Their leader then applies a GTS to him and tell that he is Fr0st Sh4dow and that his group is named The Outcasts.

-Commercial break

-Backstage segment: Jessica Batista is getting ready when The Royals comes to see her. Katarina tells her that she is sure that she will conquer the Hardcore Goddess Title from Vanessa soon. Jessica replies that she should, otherwise, she will come after Katarina's Ultra Cool Diva Title. The Royals leave her to warm up.

-Nacho Libre, Esqueleton & Spicy Man vs Silverdust & The Young Ducks: Nacho, Esqueleton and Spicy Man won after a Spicy Drop on Tiago and celebrate with his music.

-Commercial break

-Vanessa Voorhees, Skyler The Elf Owl, Diana Batist & Genevieve Wood vs The Royals & The Knockouts Queens in a 4-on-4 Tag Team Match: The first team won after Jasmine submitted on Wood's Conquina Clutch. After the match, Mr. Alex came to announce that there will be for the first time ever a Divas Royal Rumble Match and that every divas are invited.

-Commercial break

-Brooklyn Wilson vs Crazy Blizzard in a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship: Crazy Blizzard via disqualification for refusing to stop punching Brooklyn. After the match, he applied his Surfboard on Brooklyn.

-Commercial break

-TJ Skill comes on the ring and talks about his win over Martin the other night. He says that he is the greatest champ of this company and that he will not leave this belt any time soon. Martin Freund suddenly arrives with a Wankel engine and brawl with TJ until this last one is forced to leave.

 **Second week's episode from Winnipeg, Canada:**

-The Outcasts comes to the ring and Fr0st Sh4dow tells his group's members names: Jess The Waker is now named The Wanderer; Biological Weapon is now The Weapon; Cop is now Crap; Fire Ninja is now Fire; Montreal Muscles is now Broken Muscles; Fast Food and is now Rotten Food and The Tickler is now The Crier. He explains that they all have been rejects that are called "jobbers" but now, it is time for them to rise and show what they are capable of. He tell the crowd to believe in The Outcasts.

-Commercial break

-Triple Xtreme are in the ring and makes an open challenge to any team who would want to defeat them and earn a championship match at Ultra Rumble. A new team named The Survivors who are dressed like zombie apocalypse survivors answer the challenge.

-Triple Xtreme vs The Survivors: The Survivors won after Lee pinned Max after a Last Resource (like a 3D but with a Codebreaker instead of a Cutter) and earned a title match at Ultra Rumble.

-Commercial break

-Brooklyn Wilson vs Crazy Blizzard in a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship: After so many failed attempts, Crazy Blizzard managed to make Brooklyn tap out vi his Surfboard to win the UCW Submission Championship.

-Commercial break

-Cpt. Lily, Sgt. Scarlet, Elena Hope, Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion are set to face Tiger Girl, Miss Viper, FB, Swillow and a mystery partner. This last one is revealed to be the debuting Nicole Caine-Kirk, an American sweetheart. They won after this last one pinned Lily after a One Legged Bulldog.

-Commercial break

-Wolfgang comes to the ring and announce that he will enter the Ultra Rumble Match before telling that his Legend Killer Challenge starts now. Spicy Man answers it.

-Wolfgang vs Spicy Man: Wolfgang won the match by making Spicy Man tap out to the Anaconda Vice.

-Commercial break

Silverdust (with Diamondust) vs Mario Sanchez for the UCW Anarchy Championship: Mario won by pinning Silverdust after he applied a FU through the announce table (the first time ever) and left the arena to escape the risk of loosing the belt again.

-Commercial break

NintenGO! vs Wrestlestation in a Cooler December rematch: NintneGO! managed to take their revenge as Player #1 pinned Gatchet after a Superstar with his partner.

-Commercial break

-Contract signing between Matt Ace and TJ Skill: UCW Legend Jack Classic host the contract and, when asked how he believe the match will go, he tells that in most ideas, he believes TJ will win. However, before this last one can thank him, he says only in some ideas, but right now, he believe Ace have great chances of winning. After the two signs the contract, Martin Freund joins them and says that whoever will win the match, in the end, he is the one who will win the Ultra Rumble and beat the champ for the belt. TJ then tries to attack Martin, but he dodges him and applies a Headcrusher followed by a Legend Drop by Jack Classic and a Air Ace by Matt Ace. The three then celebrate into the ring.

 **Here are the match card for UCW Ultra Rumble this January, guys:**

 **-Matt Ace vs TJ Skill in a single match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Triple Xtreme vs The Survivors in a Tag Team Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-30-man Royal Rumble Match**

 **-20-divas Royal Rumble Match**


	6. Results from January 2016 episodes

**UCW LIVE! results of this first week's episode from San Fransisco, California:**

-The show started with UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill coming to the ring and talking about his victory over Matt Ace at the Ultra Rumble. He then switched the subject to Martin Freund who have won the Ultra Rumble Match and told him to not even think about challenging him for the Epix Heavyweight Championship at Eternal Glory. Martin suddenly came and started arguring that he doesn't see why he shouldn't compete for the most precious title of the company at the biggest PPV of the year. Mr. Alex eventually came out and said that, since the two of them seemed to like each other that much, they will fight in tonight's main event.

-Commercial break

-Mr. Alex was in the ring and announced that UCW have made an official partnership with FZW and IWO. He then invited IWO's boss Johnny and FZW's boss Chris Rogers to the ring. The men started complimenting each others until Chris Weapon came out and gently (which is not at all) asked the men to leave as he had a match.

-Commercial break

-Chris Weapon vs Wolfgang: The match ended in no contest after both The Weaponry and The Ivory Jackals came to the ring and caused a brawl.

-Commercial break

-Backstage segment: Mr. Alex came to tell The Weaponry that he talked with his boss and agreed that on the next UCW Live! episode, they will face The Ivory Jackals in a 6-Men Tag Team Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship.

-Tank McTavish vs Brooklyn Wilson: Tank won, not without difficulties, by pinfal after a F10. 8-0 appeared on the titantron.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Royals came to the ring and introduced their new partner, Nevah Marie, who said a few words before the next match.

-The Royals vs UCW Divas Tag Team Champions Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist & Nicole Caine-Kirk: The Royals won after Shamera pinned Skyler with her Wilde Style.

-Commercial break

-Jay Renolds (C) vs Fr0st Sh4dow W/The Outcasts for the UCW Internationa Championship: Fr0st won by pinfal after his GTS and became the new champion. The Outcasts interfered for him during the match, but got expulsed.

-Commercial break

-OMICRON & Sigma vs Silverdust and Diamondust in a Intergender Tag Team Match: OMICRON & Sigma won after Silverdust and Diamondust left the arena.

-Commercial break

-Lucas Ryan vs the returning Big Rick now called Big Red: Big Red won by pinfal after a Red Bottom to continue his undefeated streak.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill: An epic match which Martin won after an Headcrusher. After the match, Mr. Alex came to tell Martin that, at No Escape, he will put his championship match on the line against Chris Weapon in a Three Stages Of Hell Match.

 **UCW LIVE! results of the second week's episode from Hell's Kitchen, New York:**

-The Weaponry vs The Ivory Jackals for the UCW Triple Tag Championship: The Weaponry won the title via pinfal after Sigma pinned Kyle Stevens after a Nuclear Radiation.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Harlow Beckett came into the ring and announced that, at Eternal Glory, she will claim the Ultra Cool Diva Championship.

-Commercial break

-The Superheroes vs NintenGO! vs The Young Ducks vs The Survivors: The Young Ducks won after Tiago pinned Player #2 after a Final Ressource from The Survivors. Triple Xtreme then came out to announce they were the new #1 contenders at No Escape.

-Commercial break

-Fr0st Sh4dow (C) vs Jay Renolds for the UCW Internationa Championship: Jay failed to regain his belt as Fr0st pinned him with a roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Katarina Love came to the ring with The Royals and announced that anyone who will beat her will earn a title match for her title at No Escape.

-Katarina Love vs Elena Hope: Katarina won by pinfal after a Love Bite.

-Katarina Love vs Viper: Katarina who with a roll-up after Viper got distracted by Nevah Marie.

-Katarina Love vs Genevieve Wood: Vivi made Katarina tap out on her Coquina Clutch after blinding her with her red mist.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs UCW Submssion Champion Jushin Blizzard: Tank won after a F10 despite Jushin's resilience.

-Commercial break

-Vanessa Voorhees vs The Knockout Queens 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Jessica pinned Vanessa after a Superkick from Jasmine and a Batista Bomb from Jessica.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mr. Alex, Martin Freund and Chris Weapon all came to the ring for the contract singing for their Three Stages of Hell Match at No Escape. Mr. Alex informed the two men that the first match will be normal; the second one will be a Street Fight and the third one, if necessary, will be a Last Man Standing Match. After exchanging a few insults, the two men signed the contract. The Weaponry suddenly came and attacked Martin before Tiger EYE Superpowerbombed him throught the contract table.

 **Thanks to theDarkRyder and deathdefier243 for our partnerships :)**

 **Here is the match card for No Escape:**

 **-Martin Freund vs Chris Weapon-Three Stages of Hell Match with Martin's Eternal Glory opportunity on the line**

 **-Triple Xtreme (C) vs The Young Ducks-Tag Team Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Katarina Love (C) vs Genevieve Woods-single match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Fr0st Sh4dow International open challenge**

 **-Big Daddy W vs Chicken Crab (C)-single match for the UCW Jobber's Luck Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Nacho Libre-single match**


	7. Results from February 2016 episodes

**UCW LIVE! results of this first week's episode from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania:**

-The Road to Eternal Glory starts tonight! Mr. Alex comes to the ring and talks about Eternal Glory coming soon. He then reminds that Ultra Rumble winner Martin Freund, lost his shot at No Escape to Weaponry's leader, Chris Weapon. Martin then comes out and starts complaining about the situation and wants a chance to regain his title shot at Eternal Glory. Mr. Alex says that he won't and announce that Martin will compete in a Handicap Match which starts now.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs Wolfgang, Big Daddy W, Jack Vinson & Suke: Wolfgang pinned Martin after a Frog Splash. Mr. Alex came after the match to announce that next week, Martin will have a match against Chris Weapon to regain his title shot at Eternal Glory. However, he adds that if Martin loses, he will not compete at the PPV at all.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Big Red makes his way to the ring. He calls himself the better and challenges anyone to a match. A newcomer, Johnny "The Zombie" Storm answer.

-Big Red vs Johnny Storm: Johnny did a great debut performance, but ultimately lost the match by pinfall.

-Commercial break

-Triple Xtreme vs NintenGO!: Triple Xtreme won after Jess pinned Player #1 after a Swanton Bomb.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mario Sanchez is backstage and an official comes to tell him that he must takes his Anarchy Championship belt for a moment. Mario is curious but gives him his belt anyway.

-Shamera Wilde w/ The Royals vs Harlow Beckett: As Harlow was about to finish Shamera with her finisher, The Royals interfered, causing Shamera's DQ. Nicole Caine-Kirk and Genevieve Woods came to save Harlow and she thanked them.

-Commercial break

-TJ Skill vs James Stark: TJ won via pinfall after a Skill Clash, but Stark made a great match. TJ then took a microphone and says that he doesn't care about who he will face at Eternal Glory, whether it's Chris Weapon or Martin Freund cause he will win. Death Rowe then comes with his Feast or Fired briefcase and tells TJ to always watch his back.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Esqueleton w/ Nacho Libre: Tank won via pinfall after a F10, turning the titantron to 11-0. Big Red came to glare at Tank afterward.

-Segment: The official bring the belt back to Mario, but she is decorated differently. The official explains him that the title is now called the UCW Ultraviolent Championship and that the 24/7 rule isn't anymore.

-Commercial break

-Death Rowe vs Fr0st Sh4dow w/ The Outcasts: Rowe won via pinfall after a Guillotine and left the ring with his briefcase before The Outcasts could attack him and the show ended this way.

 **UCW LIVE! results of this second week's episode from Trenton, New Jersey:**

-First of all, we announce that Jushin Iceberg Blizzard, Suke and Balbo have been fired after their contracts expired, leaving the UCW Submission Championship vacant. The Young Ducks along with Hao Cho, Mr. Cook, The Lobtser and Wrestlestation have also all been putted on hiatus (I don't have any more plans for them).

-Mario Sanchez vs Silverdust Hardcore Match: Silverdust won after smashing Mario's head with an hammer. Afterward, he demanded a Ultraviolent title shot at Eternal Glory. A new debuting man called "The Hardcore Killer" Mike Kowalski arrived and wanted a title shot too. Another debuting man named Sumo Hazayashi came and asked for a title shot too. Finally, Mario decided that he will defend his title at Eternal Glory against the three men in a Monster Ball's Match.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion: Shinny pinned Viper after smashing her behind the head with her false gun while the ref was looking away. Mr. Alex came afterward to announce that Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist will defend their Divas Tag Team Title against the teams of Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion along with Tiger Girl and Miss Viper.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Jack Classic comes to the ring, much to the crowd's joy. After making a good speech, he gets joined by The Hollywood Heel and the crowd goes wild. The two legends exchange words before being interrupted by Mr. Alex who comes to talk softly to the two legends before getting harder. Suddenly, Wolfgang surprises Jack with a spear before both he and Mr. Alex attacks The Hollywood Heel. Eventually, Jack "Hulks up" and beats them along with Heel to push them away.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The UCW Divas Tag Team champions, Skyler The Elf Owl and Diana Batist, walks in the backstage before suddenly getting ambushed by The Knockout Queens. They knock Skyler out and take Diana with them to an unknown location.

-Tank McTavish vs Johnny Storm: Tank won via pinfall after a F10, another good performance from Johnny. The titantron turns to 12-0. Big Red came afterward and talked about the fact that he is also undefeated in UCW. He tells that there can be only one undefeated one in this company and challenged Tank to a Streak vs Streak Match at Eternal Glory. Tank accepted.

-Segment: Diana awakes in a secret room, tied to a pole with The Knockout Queens watching her. Diamondust arrives and rubs Diana's body sensually and tells her that they'll let he go once they'll have fun. They then start unbuttoning her bra when the show leaves for a commercial break...

-Commercial break

-Segment: Sky searchs for Diana in the backstage and eventually found her tied to a pole in a room with lipstick marks all over her body and clearly tired. Sky gets angry...

-Segment: UCW's official announcer, Harrison, is in the ring with the X cup. He tells that the cup will be on the line in a 20-men Gauntlet Match at Eternal Glory and that anybody can enter.

-UCW International Champion Fr0st Sh4dow vs UCW Technical Champion Shinji Honda Winner Takes All: Fr0st won via pinfall after a GTS to become the first man to hold both the International and Technical Championship.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs Chris Weapon w/ The Weaponry: TJ Skill was sitting at ringside during the match. At the end, Tiger EYE almost costed Martin the match, but Shadow Rider came to his help and allowed Martin to win the match and his title shot at Eternal Glory. Afterward, he shared an handshake with Rider.

 **UCW LIVE! results of this third week's episode from San Francisco:**

-Since it's before Eternal Glory, we have an exclusive third episode.

-Segment: The Knockout Queens (Diamondust is now with them) goes to Mr. Alex's office and tells that since Martin Freund had a chance for Eternal Glory she wants one too. Mr. Alex accepts and tells her to go in the ring to face Harlow Beckett. They do.

-Harlow Beckett w/ Genevieve Wood & Nicole Caine-Kirk vs Jessica Batista w/ The Knockout Queens: Harlow won via pinfall after a Reaper's Scythe. After the match, Jessica took a microphone and said that it seem that she won't go at Eternal Glory. However, Mr. Alex comes and announce that The Knockout Queens will be added to the Divas Tag Team Match.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Fr0st Sh4dow comes to the ring with The Outcasts and starts showing off about being the International and Technical champion. Harrison suddenly comes and announce that it has been decided that Fr0st will defend his two belts in a Triple Threat Match against Jay Renolds and Brooklyn wilson with the first fall counting for the International Championship and the second for the Technical one.

-Commercial break

-Triple Xtreme vs The Superheroes vs The Survivors: The Superheroes won by Little Tornado pinning Max Omega after a Hero Splash. Afterward, Jess asked The Superheroes to cash in their Feast or Fired briefcase for the tag team title at Eternal Glory. The Superheroes accepted.

-Commercial break

-Segment: UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion Vanessa Voorhees comes to the ring and talks about the fact that she haven't any match planned for Eternal Glory. FB and Swillow suddenly come and says that FB challenge Vanessa to an Hardcore Match at Eternal Glory. Vanessa accepts.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Jack Classic comes to the ring and talks about Mr. Alex and Wolfgang's actions last week before calling out The Hollywood Heel. He comes out and Jack ask him if he wants to team up with him at Eternal Glory to kick their candy asses. Heel answers that he will do it, not because he like Jack, but because Wolfgang and Alex needs to learn respect. These last two comes out and Mr. Alex announce that it will be a No DQ Tag Team Match.

-Commercial break

-Death Rowe vs Mario Sanchez: Mario won via pinfall after a Great Fall. Afterward, he made a speech saying that he will go throught sweat, tears and blood to retain the Ultraviolent Championship at Eternal Glory.

-Commercial break

-Segment: It's time for the contract singing between Martin Freund and the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill. Before they sign, the latest decides to let Martin choose their match at Eternal Glory. After reflexion, Martin decides it will be a 60-minutes Anything Goes Iron Man Match. TJ agrees and they both sign the contract before TJ attacks Martin with a microphone. Shadow Rider comes to make the safe, only to get attacked and knocked down by The Weaponry. TJ then applied his Skill Clash on Martin and the show ends...

 **Here's the match card for Eternal Glory this March:**

 **-Martin Freund vs TJ Skill (C) in a** **60-minutes Anything Goes Iron Man Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Jack Classic & The Hollywood Heel vs Mr. Alex & Wolfgang in a No DQ Tag Team Match**

 **-Triple Xtreme (C) vs The Superheroes ultimate X Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Fr0st Sh4dow (C) vs Jay Renolds vs Brooklyn Wilson in a Triple Threat Match for the** **UCW International Championship and UCW Technical Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Big Red in a Streak vs Streak Match**

 **-Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist (C) vs The Knockout Queens vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs Shinny Gun & Xana Explosion in a Fatal 4-way Tag Team Match for the ****UCW Divas Tag Team championship**

 **-Vanessa Voorhees (C) vs Fire Burning w/ Swillow in a Hardcore Match for the** **UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship**

 **-20 men Gauntlet Match for the X Cup**

 **-Mario Sanchez (C) vs Mike Kowalski vs Silverdust vs Sumo Hazayashi in a Monster Ball's Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **-Katarina Love (C) w/ The Royals vs Harlow Beckett for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**


	8. Brand extension

**From now on, the UCW is divided into two brands; Red and Blue. Like WWE's brand extansion with Raw and Smackdown! Here are the titles for both sides:**

 **Red:**

 **UCW World Championship (New title)**

 **UCW Submission Championship**

 **UCW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship (formely Jobber's Luck Championship)**

 **UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **Blue:**

 **UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **UCW International Championship**

 **UCW Cruiserweight Championship (Formely Technical Championship)**

 **UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship**

 **The Ultra Team, Triple Tag and Diva Tag Team Championship are exclusive to both brand.**

 **Now, here is the roster of both brands:**

 **Red:**

 **TJ Skill**

 **Shadow Rider**

 **Jay Samoa (Newcomer)**

 **Silverdust**

 **Big Daddy W**

 **Harlow Beckett**

 **Alpha Male (newcomer)**

 **Mike Kowalski**

 **The Royals**

 **Knockout Queens**

 **Elena Hope**

 **Genevieve Wood**

 **Death Rowe**

 **Matt Ace**

 **The American Badass**

 **Chris Blake**

 **Leonardo**

 **The Superheroes**

 **The Arcaders**

 **Big Black Machine (newcomer)**

 **Psycho X (newcomer)**

 **Bagwell McBeef**

 **Freddy Escobar**

 **Lucas Ryan**

 **Shakal (newcomer)**

 **The Freelancer (newcomers)**

 **Blue:**

 **Martin Freund**

 **Brooklyn Wilson**

 **James Stark**

 **Vanessa Voorhees**

 **FB**

 **Swillow**

 **Lexis Vaughn (newcomer)**

 **Fr0st Sh4dow**

 **El Gigante (newcomer)**

 **Jay Renolds**

 **Yellowboy**

 **El Samurai Jr.**

 **Skyler The Elf Owl**

 **Diana Batist**

 **Tiger Girl**

 **Miss Viper**

 **Iris Black**

 **Sumo Hazayashi**

 **Nicole Caine-Kirk**

 **Big Red**

 **Justin James (newcomer)**

 **Surfer Mitch Thompson (newcomer)**

 **Travis Toxic (newcomer)**

 **Mario Sanchez**

 **Tank McTavish**

 **Team Polar (El Buho & El Penguino)**

 **Shinji Honda**

 **Johnny Storm**

 **Jack Vinson**

 **Shark Boy II**

 **Wolfgang**


	9. Results from March 2016

**Here are the results of the first episode of UCW Red from Denver, Colorado:**

-Segment: Red's GM, Gary Garrison, comes to the ring and introduce himself before presenting the new UCW World Championship which he gives to TJ Skill who comes to take it. After a brief selfish speech, TJ is interrupted by the debuting Alpha Male who challenges TJ to a title shot at Red's next PPV, World War.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Superheroes comes to make a speech about winning the Ultra Team Championship at Eternal Glory. They are then interrupted by Big Red who gets booed as he is from the Blue brand. He challenges the Superheroes to a title shot at World War and introduces his long time partner back in YWE, the debuting "J2" Justin James.

-Commercial break

-Matt Ace vs Psycho X: Despite making a good debut performance, Psycho X lost to the X Cup winner after an Air Ace.

-Commercial break

-Bobby Gamer W/The Arcaders vs Freddy Escobar: Freddy won via pinfall after a Prince's Blade.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Bagwell McBeef is eating a lot of food in the backstage when Gary Garrison comes telling him that he have a match against Leonardo coming up next.

-Leonardo vs Bagwell McBeef: Bagwell won via pinfall after a Belly-to-Bagwell Suplex.

-Commercial break

-Alpha Male vs Death Rowe: After a very good match watched by TJ Skill, Rowe won via pinfall after a Guillotine and the show ends.

 **Here are the results of the first episode of UCW Blue from Denver, Colorado:**

-Segment: Fr0st Sh4dow comes to the ring with the Outcasts and starts blaming them for the lost of both of his titles at Eternal Glory. He then introduces his new comrade, El Gigante who is revealed to be an imposing giant who Chokeslams every Outcast members.

-Commercial break

-Skyler The Elf Owl & Diana Batist vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) for the Diva Tag Team Championship: Tiger Girl and Viper won by pinfall with Viper on Diana after a V Kick.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs El Samurai Jr.: Tank won after a F10, leading his streak to 14-0.

-Commercial break

-Yellowboy and Shinji Honda vs Johnny Storm and Jack Vinson: Yellowboy and Shinji won by pinfall after a Roundhousekick from Shinji on Johnny.

-Commercial break

-J2Red vs Team Polar: Big Red pinned El Buho after a Red Bottom.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs Brooklyn Wilson in a Champion vs Champion Match: Martin made Brooklyn tap out to the Crossface.

 **Here are the results of the second episode of UCW Red from Perry, Oklahoma:**

-Segment: UCW Ultraviolent Champion Silverdust comes to the ring and tells that he wants to reclame the vacant UCW Submission Championship. Gary Garrison comes and informs that he will have the chance against the newcomer revealed to be former world champion Jay Samoa.

-Silverdust vs Jay Samoa for the vacant UCW Submission Championship: Jay made Silverdust tap out to the Coquina Clutch to become the new champion.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar vs UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion Big Daddy W: Freddy won via countout.

-Commercial break

-Big Black Machine vs Lucas Ryan vs Mike Kowalski to determine the #1 contender for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Ryan won by pinning Mike after a Blackout.

-Commercial break

-UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion TJ Skill vs Matt Ace: TJ won by pinfall after a Skill Clash.

-Commercial break

-UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion Harlow Beckett & Genevieve Wood vs The Knockout Queens in Handicap Match: The Queens won as Jessica Batista pinned Harlow after a Batista Bomb. After the match, Harlow awoke and chased the Queens away.

 **Here are the results of the second episode of UCW Blue from Perry, Oklahoma:**

-Tank McTavish vs Travis Toxic: Tank won with a F10 and got to 15-0. Mario Sanchez came afterward and challenged Tank to a match. Tank accepted.

-Commercial break

-Lexis Vaughn vs Diana Batist: Diana defeated the Texas Rattlesnake's daughter with a roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Fr0st Sh4dow W/El Gigante vs Shark Boy II: Fr0st pinned Shark Boy after a Chokeslam from El Gigante while the ref was knocked off.

-Commercial break

-UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion Vanessa Voorhees vs Iris Black: Vanessa won after a Twist of Fate. After the match, she offered Iris to face her in a Hardcore Match at World War for her title.

-Commercial break

-James Stark (C) vs Yellowboy for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Stark won via submission with his Fujiwara Armbar.

-Commercial break

-UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion Martin Freund comes out and drinks beer cans with the fans. Blue's GM, Owens North comes to announce that he will defend his championship against Shinji Honda.

 **Here's the match card for Blue's World War in April:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Shinji Honda for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-James Stark (C) vs Johnny Storm for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-Jay Renolds vs El Gigante W/Fr0st Sh4dow**

 **-Vanessa Voorhees (C) vs Iris Black in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship**

 **-The Superheroes (C) vs J2Red for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Yellowboy, Surfer Mitch Thompson & Shark Boy II vs Team Polar & El Samurai Jr.**

 **-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) vs Skyler & Diana for the UCW Diva Tag Team Championship**


	10. Results from April 2016

**Results from UCW Red 1st episode from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:**

-Segment: Before the show starts, Little Tornado arrives in the backstage and ends up finding his partner, Josey unconscious. He calls for help and medical stuff escorts him out.

-Shakal vs Chris Blake: Shakal won via pinfall after a Curb Stomp.

-Segment: Little Tornado finds J2Red in their locker room and blames them for attacking Josey which they denies. He then challenges them on his own for a rematch for the titles before leaving.

-Little Tornado vs J2Red (C) Handicap Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Big Red pinned Tornado after a Red Bottom.

-Commercial Break

-Freddy Escobar vs U.S. Heavyweight Champion Big Daddy W: Big Daddy won by pinfall after a Samoan Drop.

-Commercial Break

-Segment: The Royals comes to the ring and Katarina Love claims a rematch against Harlow Beckett. Genevieve Wood came to answer and tell that she's gonna fight her. She answers that she's not interested since she already defeated her once and let Shamera and Nevah taking care of her. Elena Hope suddenly comes out and declares that they will face both of them (Face Turn).

-Commercial Break

-Segment: Bagwell is eating backstage and Lucas Ryan comes to mock his big weight before leaving with his bag of McDonald.

-The Arcaders vs Alpha Male, Big Black Machine & Silverdust: The Arcaders won after Bobby pinned BBB with a roll-up.

-Commercial Break

-Segment: TJ Skill comes showing off about being the world champ until the lights suddenly turn off. Once they turn on again, Shadow Rider is in the ring and surprise TJ with a Spear and tells him via microphone that he is just authority's b**ch. The show ends with this.

 **Results from UCW Blue 1st episode from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:**

-James Stark (C) vs Travis Toxic for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: James won via pinfall after a Nightmare Elbow.

-Commercial Break

-Jay Renolds & Sumo Hazayashi vs Fr0st Sh4dow & El gigante: Gigante pinned Sumo after a Chokeslam.

-Commercial Break

-Tank McTavish vs Wolfgang: Tank won after a F10. The titantron turned to 18-0.

-Commercial Break

-Segment: Vanessa Voorhees comes to the ring and makes a retirement speech and thanks the fans for their support before many members of the UCW roster comes to congratulate her.

-Commercial Break

-Team Polar vs Shark Boy II & Yellowboy: Yellowboy pinned EL Penguino after a Yellow Cut.

-Commercial Break

-Skyler & Diana Batist vs FB & Swillow: Swillow pinned Skyler after a Swillap. After the match, Tiger Girl & Miss Viper came to glare at them.

 **Results from UCW Red second episode from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:**

-TJ Skill vs Leonardo: Leo won with a roll-up after distraction from Shadow Rider.

-Segment: Big Black Machine is training in the back and the Knockout Queens come to seduce him about his muscles. He is charmed at first, but demand them to leave afterward.

-Commercial Break

-Bagwell McBeef vs Lucas Ryan: Ryan won via pinfall and taunted Bagwell for being fat.

-Commercial Break

-The Freelancer make their debut against the Arcaders and win.

-Commercial Break

-Freddy Escobar vs Big Daddy W: Freddy won after a Money Shot.

-Mike Kowalski vs Silverdust (C) in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship: Silverdust won after smashing a beer bottle over his head.

-Commercial Break

-Jay Samoa is about to have a match against Chris Blake, but is attacked by Shakal before he can enter.

-Commercial Break

-Segment: TJ comes to the ring and wants to fight Shadow Rider who accepts.

-TJ Skill vs Shadow Rider: Shadow won via pinfall after a Rider Deeds and took the title belt, clearly wanting a title match.

 **Results from UCW Blue second episode from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil:**

-Nicole Caine-Kirk vs Lexis Vaughn: Lexis won after a Stone Cold Stunner.

-Commercial Break

Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs El Samurai Jr. for the UCW International Championship: Brooklyn won via submission on a Crossface Chickenwing.

-Commercial Break

-Tank McTavish vs Jay Renolds: Tank won, despite Jay putting on a good fight, bringing his streak to 19-0.

-Commercial Break

-Wolfgang vs Johnny Storm: Wolfgang won via submission on his Anaconda Vice.

-Segment: Surfer Mitch Thompson ask Travis Toxic to form a Tag Team which he accepts.

-Commercial Break

-Mario Sanchez & Shinji Honda vs J2Red: Justin pinned Mario after a Eat Defeat.

-Commercial Break

-Martin freund comes to make a speech about his career which is interrupted by Fr0st Sh4dow and El Gigante. Shark Boy II comes and challenges them to a tag team match.

-Martin Freund & Shark Boy II vs Fr0st Sh4dow & El Gigante: Martin forced Fr0st to submit on a Crossface after a Shark Boy Chomper from Shark Boy.

 **Here are the matches for UCW SuperSlam!:**

 **-TJ Skill (C) vs Shadow Rider for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Jay Samoa (C) vs Shakal in a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship**

 **-Silverdust (C) vs Mike Kowalski in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **-Psycho X in action**

 **-Genevieve Wood & Elena Hope vs The Royals (Shamera Wilde & Nevah Marie) in a tag team match**

 **-Freddy Escobar vs Big Daddy W (C) for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Bagwell McBeef vs Lucas Ryan**


	11. Results from May 2016

**Before we start, I would like to announce a few rules changing for the company:**

 **-From now on, using the steel pose as a weapon can count as a disqualification**

 **-A title can change hands by DQ or count out**

 **Also, I would like to announce a new agreement with the newly created Zone Wrestling Entertainment by Dragonic Demon. Wrestlers from UCW will now be allowed to appear on his show and I would appreciate if you could submit your wrestlers-divas to him so that he can start soon ;)**

 **Results from UCW Red 1st episode from San Diego, California:**

-Segment: The Weaponry makes a special return to mock the crowd and show-off the fact that they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions. they eventually get interrupted by The Arcaders and they exchange a few words before they challenge them to a match for the Triple Tag title. The Weaponry refuses and leave, deceiving the crowd.

-Promo: Shakal is in his backstage room with a cup of beer and insults a Jay Samoa poster before throwing his cup at it.

-Commercial break

-The Freelancers vs UCW Ultra Team Champions J2Red: The Freelancers won after Edward pinned Big Red after a Mind Over Matter, earning a title shot for his team.

-Commercial break

-UCW Ultraviolent Champion Mike Kowalski vs Silverdust in a Street Fight Match for the title: Mike won with a roll-up. Afterward, Leonardo and The American Badass came to attack the champ before Chris Blake came to apply his Brother Andrew. He told afterward that the group's name was the Asylum.

-Commercial break

-Death Rowe vs Chris Weapon: Rowe won via pinfall after a Guillotine.

-Commercial break

-UCW World Champion TJ Skill vs Shadow Rider: Shadow won via pinfall after a Spear.

 **Results from UCW Blue 1st episode from San Diego, California:**

-Lexis Vaughn vs FB (w/ Swillow): FB won via pinfall after a Phoenix Wing.

-Commercial break

-UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion Martin Freund vs Mario Sanchez: Mario won via submission with a Texas Cloverleaf. After the match, Sumo Hazayashi attacked both men.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Travis Toxic: Tank won via pinfall after a F10: his streak goes to 20-0.

-Commercial break

-Segment: UCW International Champion Brooklyn Wilson comes and claims himself as the best champion of the company and announces that he will challenge the champion of the people's choice at People Power.

-Commercial break

-UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion Iris Black, and UCW Divas Tag Team Champion Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs Skyler & Diana & Nicol Caine-Kirk: Viper pinned Skyler after a Fireman's Carry Cutter.

 **Results from UCW Red 2nd episode from San Diego, California:**

-UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion Harlow Beckett vs Diamondust for the title: Harlow made Diamondust tap out to the Hell's Gate. Afterward, The Knockout Queens came to attack her.

-Commercial break

-Bagwell McBeef vs Big Black Machine: BBM won via pinfall after a BBM Driver.

-Commercial break

-UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar vs Alpha Male: Freddy walked out of the match, thus making Alpha won via count out.

-Commercial break

Segment: Shadow Rider and TJ Skill discuss about their next title match at People Power. TJ decides to let Shadow choose the match and he chose a Ladder Match.

-Commercial break

-J2Red (C) vs The Freelancer for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: J2Red won after Justin James pinned Luke after a Eat Defeat.

 **Results from UCW Blue 2nd episode from San Diego, California:**

-Wolfgang vs Shark Boy II: Shark Boy won via pinfall after a Chomper.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs El Gigante (w/Fr0st Sh4dow): Tank won via DQ after Fr0st Sh4dow attacked Tank with a steel chair and followed with a GTS. His streak goes to 21-0.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) vs FB & Swillow for the UCW Ultra Tag Championship: Tiger pinned FB after a Clash of Justice.

-Commercial break

-The Radioactive Wave (Surfer Mitch-Thompson & Travis Toxic) vs Team Polar: El Buho pinned Surfer after a Brainbuster.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund invites Sumo Hazayashi to come out and talk which he does. He tells him that he hates Martin for his lack of wrestling respects and acting as a jerk and wants to show his true nature to the crowd at People Power. Martin accepts and add that it will be a No DQ Match. The show ends with both men looking at each other...

 **Here are the matches for UCW People Power:**

 **-TJ Skill (C) vs Shadow Rider in a Ladder Match for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Martin Freund vs Sumo Hazyashi for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship in either a Falls Count Anywhere, No DQ or Over The Top Rope challenge**

 **-Freddy Escobar will defend the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship against the wrestler of your choice**

 **-Johnny Storm vs Chris Blake in either a Casket, Buried Alive, or Inferno Match**

 **-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper will defend the UCW Tag Team Championship against either Genevieve Woods & Elena Hope, Skyler & Diana, or The Knockout Queens**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson will face-off against the champion of your choice (in a non-title match)**

 **-The Arcaders vs The Weaponry (C) for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**


	12. Results from June 2016

**Before we start, I must make a few announcements. First, due to the WWE bringing back the Smackdown vs RAW, I decided to put UCW back into one piece meaning no more Red and Blue, sorry.**

 **Second, Big Black Machine, Surfer Mitch-Thompson, El Samurai Jr. and Travis Toxic have been released.**

 **Also, Big Daddy W has been scripted off TV for a while as I want him to lose some weight and learn new moves.**

 **Results of the 1st episode from Dayton, Ohio:**

-Tank McTavish vs Matt Ace: Tank won via pinfall after a F10. He used new moves during this match and his streak goes to 22-0.

-Commercial break

-The Arcaders (C) vs Shakal, Lucas Ryan & Jack Vinson for the UCW Triple Tag Championship: Video Man pinned Lucas after a Spyro's Charge. After the match, Mr. Alex came and announced that they will defend their titles at Beach Brawl against The Asylum.

-Commercial break

-Segment: UCW Ultra Tag Champions J2Red comes to the ring and starts showing-off about their long run as champions before turning their attention to the countdown which is about to end. Once the countdown ends, the lights goes dark and Popular Youtube duo Gore & Perkins make their debuts, getting a huge pop from the crowd. They come and exchange insults with J2Red before Gore hits the Gore on Big Red while Perkins hit the Mighty Kick on Justin James.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda now using the "Sport Style" makes a return against Yellowboy and won after a great match.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm vs Silverdust: Johnny pinned Silverdust after a GTS.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Brooklyn Wilson comes to the ring and talks about his superiority thanks to his International Championship. He gets interrupted by Jay Renolds who ask for a title match at Beach Brawl. Brooklyn refuses and leave.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund & Shadow Rider vs TJ Skill and Sumo Hazyashi: Martin and Shadow won via DQ after Wolfgang came to attack them. They all applied their finishers to them in victory.

 **Results of the second episode from Scramento, California:**

-Segment: Hardcore Goddess Champion Iris Black and Lexis Vaughn comes to the ring and starts talking about how they enjoy their time in California until FB and Swillow come to interrupt them. FB says that Iris isn't worth of being the champ and challenges her to a match at Beach Brawl. She decides to make it more interesting by turning it into a Tag Team Match and that FB will earn a title match if they win.

-Commercial break

-UCW Cruiserweight Champion James Stark vs Yellowboy: Stark won the match and offered him a title match at Beach Brawl. Shinji Honda came and asked to be in the match too which he accepted.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs The Arcaders in a Handicap Match: Tank won by pinning Bobby Gamer, getting his streak to 23-0. After the match, Alpha Male came and asked a chance for the streak at Beach Brawl. Tank accepted.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Shadow Rider comes to the ring and ask TJ Skill for another title match which he refuses as he lost the two they had at the last PPVs. Shadow admits it is true and offer this: if he loses their last encounter, he will leave UCW for ZWE. TJ accepts and Mr. Alex suddenly comes to tell that TJ will be guarded closely by The Bodyguards and introduce them as pretty intimidating guys.

-Commercial break

-UCW Diva Tag Team Champions Tiger Girl & Miss Viper along UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion Harlow Beckett vs The Knockout Queens (Jessica Batista, Jasmine Batista & Diamondust): Jasmine pinned Harlow after Katarina Love attacked her with her title belt. After the match, Harlow Chokeslammed all of her ennemies and told that she will take them to "Chokeslam City".

-Commercial break

-UCW Ultraviolent Champion Mike Kowalski vs Psycho X: Psycho X won by submitting Psycho to the Liontamer.

 **Here's the match card for UCW Beach Brawl:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Wolfgang for the Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-TJ Skill (C) vs Shadow Rider in a Last Chance Match for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Beach Warfare Match**

 **-Freddy Escobar (C) vs ? for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-J2Red vs Gore & Perkins in a non-title Tornado Tag Team Match**

 **-James Stark (C) vs Yellowboy vs Shinji Honda in a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Alpha Male**

 **-The Arcaders (C) vs The Asylum for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Iris Black (C) & Lexis Vaughn vs FB and Swillow in a Tag Team Match**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Jay Renolds for the UCW International Championship**

 **-Harlow Beckett (C) vs Jessica Batista vs Katarina Love in a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) The Knockout Queens (Jasmine Batista & Diamondust) for the UCW Diva Tag Team Championship**

 **-Johnny Storm vs Chris Blake**

 **-Mike Kowlaski (C) vs Psycho X in a Death Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship**


	13. Results from July 2016

**Results from the first episode from Columbus, Ohio:**

-Segment: the show starts with Shadow Rider coming with the UCW World Championship and receiving a "You deserve it!" chant. He then introduces his three friends who helped him at Beach Brawl (Shadow Wolf, Shadow Warrior and Shadow Brawler) as the Moon Disciples. Mr. Alex comes to interrupt them and announces that they will be facing The Bodyguards later on.

-Commercial break

-Jay Renolds issues a International Open Challenge for the title. Brooklyn Wilson answers: Despite Wilson's cheap shots, Jay retained his title via submission on the King's Lock.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Genevieve Woods: Harlow was so mad of her lost that she easily defeated Vivi. Many divas came afterward and got demolished by the Reaper.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar: Tank won after a F10. His streak goes to 25-0

-Commercial break

-Segment: Chris Blak comes to the ring and announces that he slaughtered Leonardo and The American Badass because they were useless. He asks Silverdust to come out and ask him why he shouldn't slaughter him too. Silverdust introduces him to their new comrades, Demon Kid and Se7en. Chris accepts them into The Asylum.

-Commercial break

-J2Red vs The Freelancers vs G&P vs Shark Boy II & Bagwell McBeef in a Four Tag Team Match for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Luke pinned Big Red after a Gore! from Gore and the Freelancers are the new champions.

-Commercial break

-The Moon Disciples vs The Bodyguards: Bodyguard A pinned Shadow Wolf after a Moonsault from the top rope.

 **Results from the second episode from Hell's Kitchen, New York:**

-Segment: Martin Freund comes to the ring and Epix Heavyweight Champion Death Rowe comes too. Martin wants a rematch for his title tonight, but Rowe refuses, telling him he'll have to wait to Let's Kick Some A** for it.

-Commercial break

Former ECW, TNA and WWE wrestler Rob Van Dam comes to the ring and receives a big ovation from the crowd. After talking about the upcoming PPV, Let's Kick Some A** that will take place in the Hammerstein Ballroom, former home to ECW, he introduces his student, Jolk Ice Lac (or JIL) who gets a match right now.

JIL vs Matt Ace: JIL won via pinfall after an Elemental Splash. Ultraviolent Champion Mike Kowalski came afterward and announced JIL that they'll be facing off at Let's Kick Some A** for his title.

-Commercial break

-Tank Mctavish defeated Demon Kid first and Se7en, bringing his streak to 27-0.

-Commercial break

Jay Renolds' International Open Challenge is answered by Shinji Honda: Jay won via pinfall after a King's Blade.

-Commercial break

-Segment: the Freelancers comes to the ring and show-off about being the only tag team in the world to hold three tag titles at the same time, being UCW Ultra Team Champions, ZWE Tag Team Champions and SSW Crossbones Tag Team Champions. Mr. Alex comes and announces that, since they are so proud, they'll defend their UCW title at the PPV against Bagwell McBeef and Shark Boy II.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Shadow Rider comes to the ring and tells that, now that he got the company's title, he wants to make the authority fall. TJ Skill comes to interrupt him and a verbal brawl explodes. Mr. Alex comes and tells that the two men will square off in a Lethal Lockdown Match between Team Skill and Team Shadow. After Alex tells that they both will choose their teammates before the PPV, they both glare at each other...

 **Here's the match card for UCW Let's Kick Some A**** :

 **-Mike Kowalski (C) vs Jolk Ice Lac in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **-Death Rowe (C) vs Martin Freund in a No DQ Match for the Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Team Shadow (Shadow Rider and four others) vs Team Skill (TJ Skill and four others) in a Lethal Lockdown Match.**

 **-The Freelancers (C) vs Bagwell McBeef & Shark Boy II for the Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Yellowboy & Shinji Honda vs James Stark & Johnny Steele**

 **-Fireburning vs Iris Black (C) in a Chair Match for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship**

 **-Jay The King Renolds' International Open Challenge**


	14. Results from august 2016

**Results from the first episode from San Francisco, California:**

-The whole episode featured a 40 men battle royal won by Alpha Male. The other participants were: Martin Freund, Death Rowe, The Freelancers, Shadow Rider, The Moon Disciples, Brooklyn Wilson, James Stark, Bagwell McBeef, Shark Boy II, J2Red, Gore, Perkins, Ramon Carribean Cool, Freddy Escobar, The Bodyguards, Shinji Honda, Johnny Steele, Yellowboy, The Arcaders, D.B. Dragon, Fr0st Sh4dow, Silverdust, Demon Kid, Se7en, Chris Blake, Jay Samoa, Shakal, Matt Ace, Mike Kowalski, Jolk Ice Lake and the returning Little tornado.

 **Results from the second episode from San Francisco, California:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes and announces that the next PPV will be held alongside Foxdre's UWA and wil be called Clash Of The Bests.

-Tank McTavish vs Fr0st sh4dow: Tank won with a F10, getting his streak to 29-0.

-Commercial break

-Yellowboy vs Perkins for the Cruiserweight Championship: Yellowboy won via pinfall after his Back-to-belly Piledriver. Afterward, both men shook hands and UWA's Suke came to issue a championship challenge to Yellowboy. He accepted.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Foxdre comes to the ring and introduces a new title; the UWA Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Martin Freund then comes out to have a small talk during which Foxdre affirms that he wants to have a match with Martin at Clash Of The Bests.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs Genevieve Woods & Elena Hope for the Diva Tag Team Championship: Tiger Girl pinned Elena after a Lotus Dagger to retain the title.

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider & The Moon disciples vs TJ Skill & The Bodyguards: Shadow Warrior pinned Bodyguard A after a Diving Moonsault. Afterward, UWA Champion Dan Riley came and issued a challenge match to Shadow rider which he accepted.

 **Here's the match card for UCW/UWA Clash Of The Bests:**

 **-Shadow Rider vs Dan Riley in a single match**

 **-Martin Freund vs Foxdre in a single match**

 **-Mario Sanchez vs Hao Sho in a Street Fight Match**

 **-Yellowboy (C) vs Suke in a single match for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-5 Team Gauntlet Match for the UWA Jr. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Jay Renolds vs Freddy Escobar in a single match**

 **-Skyler The elf Owl vs Katrina Love**

 **-Jay Samoa (C) vs King Caesar in a Submission Match for the UCW Submission Championship**

 **-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) vs Mercedes McKenzie & Cassandra for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship**


	15. Results from September 2016 episodes

**Results from the first episode from San Jose, California:**

-Segment: The Freelancers comes and talks about being the first team with tag team titles from three different promotions. Yellowboy interrupts them and introduces his African friend, Chavez Rabodo. They call themselves The Best Friends and ask for a title match. Matt Ace and Shinji Honda interrupts and introduce themselves as Air Tokyo and ask for a title match too. D.B. Dragon comes too and introduces his newly debuting partner, Chris Blade who is a former world champion and introduce themselves as The Dragon Blade and they ask for a title shot too. Finally, Shakal arrives and says to have turned to the Soviet rule as he introduces his partner Stalin Mikhail and call themselves The Soviet Foce and wants a title shot too. The Freelancers says that, at Halloween Rampage, the four team will face in a 4-way Tag Team Match and the winner will have a title shot later in the night.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horror Match Qualifying match: Ultraviolent Champion JIL defeated Mario Sanchez.

-Commercial break

-Jay Renolds (C) vs Alpha Male for the UCW International Championship: Jay won via pinfall after a King's Blade.

-Commercial break

-Skyler & Diana vs Diamondust & Iris Black: Diamondust pinned Diana after a Curbstomp.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund comes and talks about his match he had with Foxdre at Clash Of The Bests, then that he lost too often. Tank McTavish then comes and a match is setted between the two at Halloween Rampage.

-Tank McTavish vs Fr0st Sh4dow: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 30-0.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm vs Little Tornado: Johnny won after a very good match and Wolfgang came afterward to tells he still got his Legend Killer instinct before Spearing Johnny.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horror Match: Johnny Steele vs TJ Skill: Johnny won via pinfall after a Skullbreaker.

 **Results from the second episode from Sacrament, California:**

-Tank McTavish vs Mario Sanchez: Tank won after an F10, bringing his streak to 31-0.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Shark Boy II for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Freddy won via pinfall after a Money Shot. After the match, Zack Peterson made his debut and announced that he was the #1 contender for the title at Halloween Rampage.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horror Qualifying Match: Mighty Perkins defeated Jay Renolds.

-Commercial break

-Segment: TJ Skill comes whining about not being in the Chamber of Horror Match. Gore comes out and tells him to stop crying and that they will face off at Halloween Rampage.

-Commercial break

-JIL (C) vs Chicken Crab in a Street Fight Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship: JIL won via pinfall after a Krionik Kick.

-Commercial break

-Skyler The Elf Owl vs Diana Batist vs FB vs Lexis Vaughn vs Diamondust vs Elena Hope: Skyler pinned Lexis after a Sandstorm to earn a Ultra Cool Diva title shot at Halloween Rampage.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horror Qualifying Match: Chris Blake defeated Jay Samoa.

 **Here's the match card for Halloween Rampage:**

 **-Death Rowe (C) vs Shadow Rider vs Jolk Ice Lake vs Johnny Steele vs Mighty Perkins vs Chris Blake in a Chamber of Horror Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Martin Freund vs Tank McTavish**

 **-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Zack Peterson for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Jessica Batista (C) vs Skyler The Elf Owl for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-TJ Skill vs Gore**

 **-The Arcaders (C) vs The Moon Disciples for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Johnny Storm vs Wolfgang**

 **-The Best Friends vs Air Tokyo vs Dragon Blade vs Soviet Force in a 4-way tag team match**

 **-The Freelancers (C) vs the winning team of the match above for the UCW Ultra Tag Championship**


	16. Results from October 2016 episodes

**Results from the first episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Segment: Jessica Batista comes out and complains about loosing to Skyler The Elf Owl and exiges a rematch for the title. Mr. Alex comes to refuse and Jessica quits UCW.

-Commercial break

-Jay Renolds comes out for his International Open Challenge. Chris Blake answers it and Jay won with a small package.

-Commercial break

-Tank Mctavish vs Zack Peterson: Tank won via pinfall after an F10, bringing his streak to 32-0-1. After the match, The Hollywood Heel returned and exchanged a few words with Tank before hitting a Heel Bottom.

-Commercial break

-JIL (C) vs Fr0st Sh4dow for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship: JIL won via pinfall after a Krionik Kick. After the match, a message saying "You'll burn" appeared on the titantron.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Chris Blake tells Silverdust that he failed once more and that Se7en and Demon Kid are fired. Silverdust then gets mad at Blake and tells him that he just care about himself and that he isn't a leader before leaving the ring.

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider & The Moon Disciples vs Death Rowe & The Arcaders: Rowe made his team win by pinning Shadow Warrior with a Guillotine.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund comes out to talk about his match against Tank McTavish at Halloween Rampage and says that it was the best match of his career. Shark Boy II then comes out and complimentes Martin before challenging him to a Fish Market Street Fight Match at Alliance. He accepts.

 **Results from the second episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-J2Red vs Dragon Blade (C) for the Ultra Team Championship: Chris pinned James after a Draining Blades. After the match, Mr. Alex comes to tell that J2Red isn't getting along as well as before and decides to put them in a Street Fight Match against each other at Alliance.

-Commercial break during which it is announced that UCW now got a developping territory called High Class Wrestling HCW where all newcomers now goes.

-Mike Kowalski vs TJ Skill for N.1 Contendership at the Ultraviolent title at Alliance: TJ pinned Mike after a Skill Clash.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Wolfgang comes to the ring to show-off about his win against Johnny Storm until Ramon Carribean Cool comes and tell him to shut up, leading to a brawl between the two.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) vs Iris Black & Lexis Vaughn for the Divas Tag Team Championship: Viper pinned Lexis after a Snake Bite. Afterward, Skyler & Diana came and asked for a title shot at Alliance which they accepted.

-Commercial break

-Gore & Perkins vs The Best Friends: Perkins pinned Yewlloboy after a Canadian Destroyer. After the match, The Tower, a giant man, came and destroyed G&P.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar & The Soviet Force vs Mario & Air Tokyo: Matt pinned Shakal after an Air Ace.

(Special info: the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship has been removed and FB has been fired)

 **Here's the match card for Alliance:**

 **-Team 1 (Shadow Rider, Johnny Storm, Little Tornado, Bobby Gamer & Jimmy Joystick) vs Team 2 (Death Rowe, Johnny Steele, The Freelancers & Fr0st Sh4dow) in a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match**

 **-Martin Freund vs Shark Boy II in a Fish Market Street Fight Match**

 **-Tank McTavish vs The Hollywood Heel**

 **-Skyler & Diana vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper (C) for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship**

 **-Ramon Carribean Cool vs Wolfgang**

 **-Jolk Ice Lac (C) vs TJ Skill in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **-Justin James vs Big Red in a Street Fight Match**

 **-Dragon Blade (C) vs Air Tokyo for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Jay Renolds International Open Challenge**

 **-Gore vs The Tower**

 **By the way, Nitrohawk will be the writer for my development territory's show, HCW.**


	17. Results from November 2016

**Great news: now, UCW's weekly show is called Loaded, turns up to two hours long instead of one and a half, and there will be three episodes per week.**

 **Results of first episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Yellowboy vs Matt Ace vs Zack Peterson vs Shadow Wolf for the vacant UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Matt won by pinning Wolf after a Air Ace to become the new champ.

-Commercial break during which it's announced that wrestling legend American Thunder will come back next week.

-Genevieve Wood vs Tiger Girl: Vivi won via submission thanks to her Coquina Clutch.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Mike Kowalski: Tank won via pinfall with a F10, bringing his streak to 34-0.

-Commercial break

-International Champion Bagwell McBeef vs Alpha Male who announced that he followed an hard training to get better: Alpha won via pinfall after a Spear.

-Commercial break

-Street Fight Match Brooklyn Wilson vs Shadow Brawler: Brooklyn won via pinfall after a Piledriver on a toilet bucket.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes and announces that from now on, boy vs girl matches are allowed and the first one is next.

-Jolk Ice Lake vs Miss Viper: JIL won via pinfall after a Sleeper Hold.

 **Results of the second episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Segment: American Thunder makes his come back and does a speech about his wrestling career. Jay Samoa breaks in and challenges Thunder to a match for his Legend title at Cooler December. He accepts.

-Commercial break

-J2Red vs Little Tornado and the returning Josey: Tornado pinned James after a Chokeslam. He then explained that he and Josey were off to train with their idols Hurricane and Rosey and that they're ready to make justice reign.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm wins a battle royal to determine the next #1 contender for the International Championship held by Bagwell McBeff. The other participants were: JIL, Miss Viper, Tiger Girl, Zack Peterson, Brooklyn Wilson, Johnny Steele, Ignition, Shark Boy II, The Moon Disciples, The Bodyguards, Silverdust, and Fr0st Sh4dow.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mario Sanchez comes to the ring and rap until Diana Batist comes and says that belly dancing is better. It eventually turns to a sexist conversation which ends up with both of them getting a TLC Match at Cooler December with a world title shot on the line.

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider, D.B. Dragon, Chris Blade, Skyler The Elf Owl, Jay Renolds, Yellowboy, and Chavez Rabodo vs Death Rowe, Matt Ace, Shinji Honda, Katarina Love, TJ Skill, Gore, and Perkins: The end saw all wrestlers exchanging finishers until Renolds hit the Prince's Blade on TJ for the pin.

 **Results of the third episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Segment: Ultra Cool Diva Champion Skyler The Elf Owl comes to the ring and recites the honnor code of the Guardians. Elena Hope comes to the ring to remind her that Guardians of Ga'hoole is horrible and the movie was a huge flop. This pisses Skyler off and she decides to face Elena with her title on the line at Cooler December.

-Commercial break

-JIL vs Ignition in a Falls Count Anywhere Match: Ignition won via pinfall after a Tombstone on the steel steps.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Chavez Rabodo for the U.S. Championship: Freddy won via pinfall after a Superkick. During the match, Freddy taunted the ref which caused him to try and make Freddy lose.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Shark Boy II: Tank won via pinfall after a F10, bringing his streak to 35-0.

-Commercial break

TJ Skill (C) vs Fr0st Sh4dow in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship: TJ won after a Skill Clash.

-Commercial break

-Gore vs Perkins vs Alpha Male vs Martin Freund vs Wolfgang in a Five Way Match with the first fall counting for a Epix Heavyweight title shot and the second for a World title shot: Gore pinned Martin after a GORE!, getting an Epix Heavyweight title shot, and Perkins pinned Alpha Male after a Perkins Driver to get a World Title shot.

 **Here's the card for UCW Cooler December:**

 **-Death Rowe (C) vs Gore for the Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Shadow Rider (C) vs Perkins for the World Championship**

 **-Yellowboy vs Freddy Escobar (C) for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Skyler The Elf Owl (C) vs Elena Hope for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Bagwell McBeef (C) vs Johnny "The Zombie" Storm in a Ladder Match for the International Championship**

 **-Mario Sanchez vs Diana Batist in a TLC Match for a future world title shot**

 **-Jay Samoa (C) vs American Thunder for the Legend Championship**

 **Also, I know Eternal Glory's only in a few months, but, story of planning ideas, is there anything you would like to see at Eternal Glory next year? Like, a special type of match, a rivalry between particular wrestlers or divas, or even a special storyline? Lemme know, pls :)**


	18. Results from December 2016

**Results of UCW Loaded first episode from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

-Segment: UCW Legend Champion American Thunder comes to the ring and talks to his hometown about his victory last night when Jay Renolds comes and ask for a match. Thunder accepts.

-Commercial break

-Legend Champion American Thunder vs Jay Renolds: Thunder made Jay tap out to the Ankle Lock.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs Johnny Steele: Martin made Johnny tap out to the Crossface.

-Commercial break

-Hardcore Champion TJ Skill vs Cruiserweight Champion Matt Ace: Matt won with a roll-up. After the match, a video shows Silverdust walking in the backstage before being grabbed by someone.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Silverdust is brought into an unknown place before Chris Blake with a barbwired baseball bat. He reminds how many times Silverdust failed him before saying that he doesn't hold a grudge against him. He then beats Silverdust down with his bat, saying that he and his group are the Pro Wrestling Saviors.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Bullet Club: UCW comes to the ring with the world titles and starts talking about their careers and the fact that they're now to the top. Shadow Rider, Death Rowe and The Moon Disciples interrupts them and challenges them to a match to get their titles back. Mr. Alex arrives and makes it happen.

-Commercial break

-Epix Heavyweight Champion Gore & World Champion Perkins (C) (w/Bad Ben & Platty) vs Shadow Rider & Death Rowe (w/The Moon Disciples) for the titles: At the end, Gore knocked Rider with a beer bottle to retain the titles

 **Results of UCW Loaded second episode from New York:**

-Segment: Fr0st Sh4dow comes to the ring and talks about his mentor Pentagon Jr. and says that, at the Ultra Rumble, he will show he's as good as him before saying: "Zero fear!"

-Commercial break that talks about the Ultra Rumble

-Air Tokyo & Zack Peterson vs The Best Friends and James Stark: Zack pinned Chavez with his Skyzone.

-Commercial break

-Ultra Team Champion Chris Blade vs Miss Viper, Tiger Girl & Alpha Male in a Handicap Gauntlet Match: Blade managed to defeat Viper and Tiger before being eliminated by Alpha Male.

-Commercial break

-The Superheroes vs Chris Blake & Chuck (formely Se7en) & Damian (Formerly Demon Kid): Chris pinned Josey after a Brother Andrew and proceeded to beat down Tornado with his barbwired bat after.

-Commercial break

-Bobby Gamer vs Legend Champion American Thunder: Thunder pinned Bobby after a Thunder Slam.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Freddy Escobar comes to the ring and show-off about winning twice in the same night. Ramon Carribean Cool arrives and challenges him for the title.

-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Ramon Carribean Cool for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Freddy pinned Ramon after a Money Shot.

-Commercial break

-Tank Mctavish went on a rampage, beating a series a local competitors until his streak reached 41-0. He says he have enough of facing almost no competition.

 **Results of UCW Loaded third episode from New York:**

-Segment: Elena Hopes comes to the ring and whines about loosing against Skyler at Cooler December when Johnny Storm comes and gives her an International Championship title shot

-Johnny Storm (C) vs Elena Hope for the International Championship: Johnny pinned Elena after a GTS.

-Commercial break

-Divas Tag Team Champions Skyler & Diana vs Ultra Team Champions Dragon Blades: Skyler pinned Blade after a Sandstorm followed by a Frog Splash.

-Commercial break

-Battle Royal to determine the #1 Contender to Gore's Epix Heavyweight Championship at Ultra Rumble: Alpha Male wins over the others.

-Commercial break

-Shark Boy II vs Zack Peterson: Shark Boy won via pinfall after a Shark boy Chumper.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mario is backstage, watching his future title shot contract and tells that he is planning on using it, but still wants to win the Ultra Rumble.

-Triple Tag champions Moon Disciples vs The Arcaders: Bobby Gamer pinned Shadow Brawler with a roll-up. The Pro Wrestling Saviors came afterward and Chris Blake beat all of them down with his bat.

-Commercial break

-World Champion Perkins vs Jay Samoa vs Martin Freund in a Triple Threat: Martin pinned Jay after a Headcrusher.

 **Here's the match card for Ultra Rumble:**

 **-The Ultra Rumble Match (obviously)**

 **-Gore (C) vs Alpha Male for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Divas Ultra Rumble Match**


	19. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas to all of you, my dear UCW fans! I like you all, if you knew how much you count for me!**


	20. Results from January 2017 episodes

**Results of first episode from Birmingham, England:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex came and announced the creation of the Junior Heavyweight Division and the Hardcore Division. He presented the first division new members: Flash Dunne, Pedro Morales, Ken Katana, Bajing Lee and Tiger Packer. And the Hardcore division new members: Sexy Girl, Hardcore Clown, Buzz, Zombie Apocalypse survivor (ZAS), Charles 'Bullseye' Alston and Guardian Goon. Finally, he announced a tag team tournament to crown champions for the all new UCW World Tag Team Championship with the participants being: Skyler & Diana, Bad Ben & Platty, Air Tokyo, The Cosplayers, The Best Friends, Tiger Girl & Miss Viper, Jimmy Joystick & Videoman, and a free spot.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund goes asking Mr. Alex to be in the tournament and ends up with Legend Champion American Thunder which doesn't seem to please him.

-Hardcore Battle Royal: Buzz defeated all the others.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett is waited for a match against Sophia, but she is attacked backstage by Cactus Jessica and the brawl ends up outside with Harlow being thrown into the river.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Thunder goes seeing Martin Freund and this last one declares not liking him because he's nothing but a show-off who came to put down the younger talents.

-World Tag Team tournament Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs The Cosplayers: Viper pinned Pixar Fan after a Superkick.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Genevieve Woods: Tank won after a F10, getting his streak to 42-0.

-Commercial break.

-Fr0st Sh4dow easily defeated a jobber before doing the ZERO FEAR!

-Segment: Shadow Rider, Wolf and Warrior searched for their friend backstage until they found him beaten up.

 **Results of second episode from Birmingham, England:**

-World Tag Team tournament Air Tokyo vs The Best Friends: Chavez pinned Shinji after an Alpha bomb.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Johnny Steele: Tank won with a F10, getting his streak to 43-0.

-Commercial break

-Psycho X makes a surprising return accompanied by his master Poison. His opponent is Jay Renolds which he manages to defeat with a Last X.

-Commercial break

-World Tag Team tournament Skyler & Diana vs Jimmy Joystick & Videoman: Diana pinned Jimmy with a roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Gore & Perkins vs Dragon Blades for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: A very long match that ended with Chris making Perkins submit to the Samouraï Honnor.

-Commercial break

-World Tag Team tournament Martin Freund & American Thunder vs Bad Ben & Platty: Another very long match with many highlights that ended with Martin pinning platty after a Headcrusher.

 **Results of third episode from Birmingham, England:**

-Elena Hope, Genevieve Woods, Sue, Iris Black & Harlow Beckett vs Diamondust, Sophia, Lady Kaos, Lexis Vaughn & Logan Orton: Vivi made Diamondust submit to the Coquina Clutch. After the match, Cactus Jessica attacked Harlow with a chair.

-Commercial break

-World Tag Team tournament Tiger Girl & Miss Viper vs Martin Freund & American Thunder: Thunder made Viper tap out to the Ankle Lock after a great teamwork with his partner.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish defeated a jobber to get to 44-0. After that, he said that at No Escape, he wants to face real challenge.

-Commercial break

-Psycho X defeats another jobber

-Fr0st Sh4dow defeats another jobber

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar vs Bagwell McBeef for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Freddy pinned Nagwell after a Prince's Blade.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm & Alpha Male vs Pedro Morales & Tiger Pack vs Buzz & Hardcore Clown vs The Cosplayers: Buzz made Johnny tap out to the Buzzmission. Afterward, Alpha Male hit him with a Spear.

-Commercial break

-World Tag Team tournament Skyler & Diana vs The Best Friends: Skyler pinned Yellowboy after a Sandstorm followed by a Springboard Splash.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Bullet Club: UCW came and talked with the Ultra Team Champions Dragon Blades and tried to convince Chris to give up on his world title shot which he refused. They challenged them for a match at No Escape and remarked it will be handicap 3-on-2, but Cruiserweight Champion Matt Ace joined them and chose to fight at their side at the PPV.

-Commercial break

-The Moon Disciples (Shadow Wolf & Warrior) vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors (Chris Blake, Chuck & Damian) for the Triple Tag Championship: Chris pinned Wolf after a Brother Andrew to win the title and beat the Disciples with his bat until Rider came to stop them. They ran away and Shadow watched as his friends were taken to the ambulance. Kenny tried to interview Rider, but he slapped his microphone away in anger and glared at the camera in rage as the show ended.

 **Here's the card for UCW No Escape:**

 **-Bullet Club: UCW (Perkins, Bad Ben & Platty) vs Dragon Blades (Chris Blade & D.B. Dragon) & Matt Ace**

 **-Harlow Beckett vs Cactus Jessica in a No Holds Barred Match**

 **-Chris Blake vs Shadow Rider in a Steel Cage Match**

 **-TJ Skill (C) vs Psychoz vs Mike Kowalski vs Kavz in a Double Elimination Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship**

 **-Martin Freund & American Thunder vs Skyler & Diana to crown the first ever UCW World Tag Team Champions**

 **-Steel Cage Match to crown the first ever UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion**

 **-Tank McTavish vs mystery opponent**


	21. Results from February 2017

**Results of first episode from Toronto, Canada:**

-Segment: The Bullet Club comes and complain about loosing to Dragon Blades and Matt Ace until these last ones come and Chris starts telling that at Eternal Glory, he's gonna make the impossible and beat Gore for the World Title. This all ends in a brawl.

-Commercial break

-Ignition vs Alpha Male: Alpha won via pinfall after a Spear. Afterward, Johnny came and assaulted him.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The brawl between Johnny and Alpha Male went on backstage and Freddy tried to interfere, only to be smashed by Alpha Male.

-Harlow Beckett vs the new Womankind in a Empty Arena Match: Womankind won via pinfall by pinning Harlow under a pile of wood in the basement.

-Commercial break

-Gore vs Mario Sanchez: Gore pinned Mario with a Phoenix-plex after Platty came to put spray in Mario's face.

-Commercial break

-Freund & Thunder (C) vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper for the World Tag Team Championship: Thunder pinned Tiger Girl after a Thunder Slam.

-Commercial break

-Pedro Morales, Ken Katana & Flash Dunne vs Yellowboy, Chavez Rabodo & Bajing Lee: Yellowboy pinned Pedro after a Back-to-belly Piledriver

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider vs Chuck: Shadow made Chuck tap out to the Rider Lock and left before Chris Blake and Damian could attack him.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs TJ Skill: Tank won after a F10, getting his streak to 47-0.

 **Results of the second episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-The Pro Wrestling Saviors (C) vs The Arcaders for the Triple Tag Championship: Damian pinned Video Man after a Broken Hope with Chuck. Chris tried to beat the Arcaders with his bat afterward, but Shadow Rider came to stop them.

-Commercial break

-Shark Boy 2 & Guardian Goon vs Charles Alston & Zombie Apocalypse Survivor in a Street Fight Match: ZAS pinned Shark Boy after smashing his head with a guitar.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm (C) vs Brooklyn Wilson for the International Championship: Johnny pinned Brooklyn after a GTS.

-Commercial break

-Zack Peterson (C) vs Bajing Lee for the Junior Heavyweight Championship: Zack pinned Lee after a Skyzone.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Slyla & Diana Batist comes to the ring and tells the crowd they appreciate they support until Harlow comes to tell Slyla they're upcoming match at Eternal Glory. After she left, a girl came from the crowd and Superkicked Diana.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Tiger Packer: Tank won after a F10, getting his streak to 48-0.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm vs Shinji Honda in a Ladder Match to decide the next #1 Contender for the Junior Heavyweight Championship: Johnny won.

-Commercial break

-The Dragon Blades defeated The Cosplayers, Air Tokyo, The Superheroes, J2Red & The Best Friends in a Gauntlet Match to remain Ultra Team Champions.

 **Results of the third episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Genevieve Woods vs Lady Kaos: Kaos pinned Vivi after a Punishment.

-Commercial break

-Mike Kowalski (C) vs TJ Skill vs Hardcore Clown vs Sexy Girl in a Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Championship: Mike pinned TJ after a Underhook Piledriver.

-Commercial break

-#1 Contender Gauntlet Match for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship Diana Batist vs Tiger Girl vs Miss Viper vs Lexis Vaughn vs Iris Black vs Sophia vs Carson Michaels: At the end, Sophia tough she won, but Carson Michaels made her surprise debut and won after a Swin Chin Music, like her father's.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Ramon Carribean Cool: Tank won after a F10, getting his streak to 49-0.

-Fr0st Sh4dow vs JIL: Fr0st won via pinfall after a GTS.

-Commercial break

-Bagwell McBeef vs Psycho X: Psycho won after a Last X.

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider vs Damian: Shadow won after a Moon Arrow and got attacked by the Pro Wrestling Saviors after. Jay Renolds made the save with a steel chair.

-Commercial break

-Jessie The Artist & Harlow Beckett vs Sue & Elena Hope: Jessie pinned Elena after a Trouble In Paradise.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Bullet Club: UCW came to the ring and announced that Ben & Platty would face Dragon Blade at Edge Of The Blade for the Ultra Team Title. Perkins then announced that he would face Matt Ace for the Cruiserweight title. Mario Sanchez then came out to announce he will be using the world title shot contract he won against Diana Batist at Cooler December against Gore.

 **Match card for Edge Of The Blade:**

 **-Gore (C) vs Mario Sanchez for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Mighty Perkins vs Matt Ace (C) for the Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-Bad Ben & Platty vs Dragon Blades (C) for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Zack Peterson (C) vs Johnny Steele for the UCW Junior Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Carson Michaels for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Harlow Beckett vs Womankind in a Buried Alive Match**

 **-Shadow Rider & Jay Renolds vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match**


	22. March 2017

**Results of first episode from Brooklyn, New York:**

-Mike Kowalski (C) vs Hardcore clown in a Street Fight Match for the Hardcore Championship: Mike won via pinfall after an Underhook Piledriver. After the match, Alpha Male came and Speared him and made a special announcement: he issues a challenger against Mike Kowalski, Johnny Storm and Freddy Escobar for all their titles at Eternal Glory. They accept and beat up Alpha afterward.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Ramon is backstage and Yellowboy asks him why he's so nervous about the X Cup Gauntlet Match for Eternal Glory and he answers that, ever since he came to UCW, he never accomplished anything and wants that to change.

-Bad Ben & Platty (C) vs Dragon Blades for the UCW Ultra Championship: Chris got pinned by Platty after an Assisted Tombstone Piledriver.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Pedro Morales: Tank won after a Spear, getting his streak to 50-0. After the match, Fr0st Sh4dow attacked him and declared that he'll be the one to make the Ultimate Wrestler fall.

-Commercial break

-Segment: New Ultra Cool Diva Champion Carson Michaels arrives and is set to face Slyla The Owl in a rematch, but this last one decides that she wants to give the young champ the honour to Harlow Beckett at Eternal Glory while she focuses on defending the Diva Tag Team belts with Diana. Harlow arrives and have a standoff with Carson.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Steele (C) vs Zack Peterson for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Johnny pinned Zack after a Skullbreaker.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Death Rowe comes to the ring and is positively welcomed back before being joined by Jay Renolds and Shadow Rider. The two asks the ninja to help them fight off the Pro Wrestling Saviors and he tells them to follow him backstage where he shows them a sheet with a drawing that looks like a red peacock. He tells them that his father once talked to him about a league of legendary warriors called the Red Peacocks. He decides that the three of them will form a team called the Red Peacock League.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund & American Thunder vs Gore & Perkins: Martin pinned Gore after an Headcrusher. After the match, they continued attack them until Freddy Escobar arrived and chased Gore and Perkins away.

 **Results of second episode from Brooklyn, New York:**

-The Bullet Club comes and asks Freddy Escobar out which he does. They then ask him why he choose to attack them and he answers that it's because he's tired of the Club going around and calling themselves the bosses while they're just a bunch of cowards. Perkins gets mad and Chris Blade comes out to announce that he'll face Gore for the World title at Eternal Glory. Escobar decides that he'll knock Perkins' teeth after retaining the U.S. Heavyweight title. The champs accepts and add that Ben & Platty won't interfere as they want to win and prove they're no cowards.

-Commercial break

-Matt Ace (C) vs Baijing Lee: Matt won via pinfall after an Air Ace

-Commercial break

-Battle Royal to determine the #1 contender for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Flash Dunne came out on top by last eliminating Ken Katana.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Sanguine Coven finally debuts and present itself to the fans before saying they're gonna make the UCW bleed. Chicken Crab suddenly interrupts them and announces that he formed a group that represents every positive qualities in the world with himself representing friendship, Jolk Ice Lake representing loyalty, Tiger Girl representing honesty, Miss Viper representing kindness, the Homeless Dude representing Generosity, and Pedro Morales representing laughter. And they will be the first ones to face the Sanguine Coven at Eternal Glory.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm (C) vs Brooklyn Wilson: Johnny won via pinfall after a GTS.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Elena Hope goes backstage and asks Genevieve Woods to team up with her to take on Slyla & Diana for the titles at Eternal Glory which she accepts. Speaking of which, Slyla & Diana are walking when Tiger Girl & arrives and asks for a shot at their title. They accept.

-Tank McTavish vs Shark Boy 2: Tank won via pinfall after a F10, getting his streak to 51-0. Fr0st Sh4dow attacked him again afterward, but he fought back.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund tells his partner American Thunder that he was wrong about thinking about him as a bad man and that he is proud to have him as his partner and that he can forgive about fighting him for the Legend Title. However, Thunder insists that they should face off for his title at Eternal Glory which Martin denies. Thunder then calls him a coward and that he is afraid of facing a true legend which makes Martin change his mind and accept to face him at Eternal Glory.

 **Results of the third episode from Brooklyn, New York:**

-Segment: The Pro Wrestling Saviors comes out and Chris Blake makes a speech until the Red Peacock League arrives and started exchanging words which ends with Chris showing his bat and Rowe showing his saber. But the two groups slowly leave.

-Commercial break

-Match to challenge Ben & Platty for the Ultra Team title at Eternal Glory: The Arcaders (Bobby Gamer & Jimmy Joystick) defeated J2Red.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Carson Michaels comes to the ring and starts showing-off until Harlow Beckett comes out and they exchange words until Harlow says she's gonna reap Carson just like her father did to HBK's career in 2010. This anger Carson who starts a fight that end with her getting Chokeslammed 4 times.

-Commercial break.

-Match to challenge Ben & Platty for the Ultra Team title at Eternal Glory: The Cosplayers defeated the Best Friends.

-Commercial break

-Freund & Thunder (C) vs Air Tokyo: Thunder pinned Chavez after a Thunder Slam.

-Commercial break

-Mario Sanchez vs Brooklyn Wilson: Mario pinned Brooklyn after a BOOM Elbow.

-Commercial break

-Ramon Carribean Cool vs Zack Peterson: Ramon won after a Crossed-arms Backstabber.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Gore: Freddy won by DQ after Perkins assaulted him. Chris Blade tried to help him, but they eventually got overrun.

 **Here's the match card for Eternal Glory:**

 **-Freddy Escobar vs Perkins (C) for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Gore (C) vs Chris Blade for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-American Thunder (C) vs Martin Freund for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **-Ben & Platty (C) vs The Cosplayers vs The Arcaders in a Ladder War for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Fr0st Sh4dow**

 **-Carson Michaels (C) vs Harlow Beckett for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-X Cup Gauntlet Match**

 **-Alpha Male vs Freddy Escobar, Johnny Storm & Mike Kowalski in a Gauntlet Match for the U.S. Heavyweight, International & Hardcore titles**

 **-Johnny Steele (C) vs Flash Dunne for the UCW Junior Heavyweight Championship**

 **-The Red Peacock League vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors (C) in an All-out War for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Slyla & Diana (C) vs Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship**

 **-Team Friendship (Chicken Crab, Jolk Ice Lake, the Homeless Dude & Pedro Morales) vs the Sanguine Coven (Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis & Psycho X)**


	23. April 2017

**Results of the first episode from Minneapolis, Minnesota:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes to the ring and makes a speech about Eternal Glory 2 and thank the fan before welcoming HCW commissioner Aaricho and announces that tonight, many HCW talents will compete on the show to prove if they're worth to join the roster.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl vs Classic France: France won via pinfall after his Blackout.

-Commercial break

-Yellowboy vs Poison: Poison pinned Yellowboy after a Hellfire Bomb.

-Commercial break

-Triple B vs Charles Alston: Triple B pinned Charles after a Bonzai Drop.

-Commercial break

-Carson Michaels vs Jessie The Artist: Carson pinned Jessie after a Sweet Chin Music. After the match, Lady Kaos came and squashed everyone.

-Commercial break

-Soldier Spike & Sergeant Aiden vs Pedro & Jolk Ice Lake: Spike pinned Pedro after his Big Shot.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes and announces that he choose to engage a few of HCW's wrestlers. This is when Aaricho announces that he filled document papers to officially separate HCW from UCw to make it an independent federation under his lead and that his purpose will be to be better than UCW. He already engaged many wrestlers for his roster including Bagwell McBeef, Jay Samoa and Silverdust, leaving Mr. Alex in shock.

 **Results of the second episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Segment: Chris Blade comes to the ring and apologize for not defeating Gore and win the Epix Heavyweight title when D.B. Dragon comes to comfort him. The Arcaders them come and offers them a title shot at their Ultra Team Championship which they accept.

Dragon Blades vs The Arcaders (C) for the Ultra Team Championship: Bobby pinned Chris after a Game Revolution.

-Segment: Brooklyn wilson visits Classic France backstage and says that he did good and offers to take him as his protégé. He accepts. Afterward, Chicken Crab admits to Tank McTavish that he deceived all his friends and fans as of late in UCW. Tank tells him that he know a UFC trainer who could be interested in training him and Crab is super excited.

-Commercial break

-Ben Jones vs Zack Peterson: Ben pinned Zack after a Go To Hell.

-Commercial break

-Genevieve Woods & Elena Hope (C) vs Slyla & Diana for the Diva Tag Team Championship: Diana left Slyla to fight alone which cost them the match. Diana says that she have enough of Slyla always dragging her down and applies her the Metal Slam

-Commercial break

-Matt Ace (C) vs Classic France for the Cruiserweight Championship: France won the title via pinfall after a Blackout.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Harlow Beckett comes to the ring and talks about defeating Carson and winning the Ultra Cool Diva title when Iris Black interrupts her and challenges her for the title at Vengeance in a Extreme Rules Match. Harlow accepts and tell her she will rest in peace.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Fr0st Sh4dow: Tank won after a F10, getting his streak to 53-0.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Freddy Escobar celebrates his World title reign with the crowd until the Bullet Club comes interrupt him and tell they have a new member. The lights turn out and when they come back, TJ Skill appears, wearing the Bullet Club jacket. They attack Freddy, but the Monarchy members King Caesar, DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres make their debut and save him.

 **Results of the third episode from Orlando, Florida:**

-Junior Heavyweight Championship Number 1 Contender battle royal: Tiger Packer won and is the new #1 contender for the title at Revenge.

-Commercial break

-Freund & Thunder (C) vs J2Red for the World Tag Team Championship: Thunder made Red tap out to the Ankle Lock. Afterward, he announced that he will face Martin for the Legend Championship at Revenge.

-Commercial break

-The Superheroes vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha: Shark Boy pinned Tornado after a Shark Boy Chumper and announced that at Revenge, he will face any newcomer who will want.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Sexy Girl in a Street Fight: Harlow pinned Sexy Girl after a Chokeslam on a trash can.

-Commercial break

-Diana Batist vs Sue: Diana won after a Metal Slam.

-Commercial break

-Psycho X vs Ignition: Psycho X won via pinfall after his X Target.

-Johnny Storm & Mike Kowalski vs Alpha Male (C) in a Handicape Match for the International and Hardcore titles: Alpha won on Johnny after a Spear.

-Commercial break

-Shadow Rider & Jay Renolds vs Chuck & Dmian: The match ended in a no contest as the match went into a brawl.

-Commercial break

-Ramon Carribean Cool vs Triple B: Ramon won after a Diving Moonsault.

-Perkins vs Chris Blade: Blade made Perkins submit to the Samurai Honour.

 **Here's the match card for Revenge:**

 **Chris Blade vs Gore (C) for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **Freddy Escobar (C) vs TJ Skill for the UCW World Championship**

 **Martin Freund (C) vs American Thunder for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **Harlow Beckett (C) vs Iris Black in a Extreme Rules Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **The Arcaders (C) vs Bad Ben & Platty for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **Mario Sanchez vs Video Man**

 **Diana Batist vs Sara Lewis in a No DQ Match**

 **Chris Blake vs Death Rowe in a Death Match**

 **Pixar Fan vs Kavz**

 **Shark Boy 2 vs some newcomer**

 **Johnny Steele vs Tiger Packer in a Hardcore Match**


	24. May 2017

**Results of the first episode from New Castle, England:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes and announces that tonight, there will be six matches to qualify for a Ladder Match which prize will be a briefcase for a title shot anytime, anywhere. This match will occur on the next episode.

-Ladder Match Qualification, Jolk Ice Lake vs Kamirashi: JIL won after an Elemental Splash.

-Commercial break

-Segment: In the backstage, Poison congratulates Sara Lewis for winning against Diana before saying it's Ben Jones' turn to prove his strength.

-Ladder Match Qualification, Shinji Honda vs Zack Peterson: Zack won with a roll-up and Shinji left with an unsure look.

-Commercial break

-Ben Jones vs Josey: Ben pinned Josey after a Go To Hell.

-Commercial break

-Jessie The Artist vs Sue: Sue won after a Suefaction. After the match, Jesie went backstage and met Diana who told her that she knew exactly what to do to help her get her career up fast.

-Commercial break

-Ladder Match Qualification, Ramon Carribean Cool vs Johnny Storm: Ramon won with a Crossed-arms Backstabber.

-Commercial break

-Ladder Match Qualification, Bobby Gamer vs Mario Sanchez: Mario won after a BOOM! Elbow behind the head.

-Commercial break

-Ladder Match Qualification, Video Man vs Kavz: Video Man won after a Brainbuster.

-Commercial break

-Ladder Match Qualification, Johnny Steele vs Perkins: Steele won after a Killing Leg Drop to be the last to qualify for the Ladder Match.

 **Results of the second episode from New Castle, England:**

-Segment: Chris Blade arrives and celebrate having finally won the Epix Heavyweight Championship. The celebrations are cut short, however, as Gore interrupts him and demand a rematch tonight. Chris accepts and that match is now.

-Chris Blade (C) vs Gore for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship: Chris won after a Dream Catcher.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Bad Ben & Platty comes to the ring and show-off about being the Ultra Team Champions once more and challenge anyone in the back to come face them. The team of Soldier Spike and Sgt. Aiden answers the call.

-Bad Ben & Platty vs Spike & Aiden: Spike pinned Platty after a Big Shot.

-Commercial break

-Aiden Remington 3 vs Guardian Goon: Before the match, AR3 introduced us to Diana Batist and Jessie The Artist who are now his "Girls". He defeated Double G after an Extermination!

-Commercial break

-Ladder Match for the briefcase title shot between JIL, Zack Peterson, Ramon Carribean Cool, Mario Sanchez, Video Man, and Johnny Steele: Jolk Ice Lake came out winner after a long and brutal match.

 **Results of the third episode from New Castle, England:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes and announces that the next PPV will be the Tournament Of New Age where 24 participants will fight to be crowned winner.

-Brooklyn Wilson vs Baijing Lee: Brooklyn won via submission with a Crossface Chickenwing. After the match, he made it clear that he planned to win the tournament.

-Commercial break

-Alpha Male (C) vs D.B. Dragon for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Alpha Male won after a Spear.

-Commercial break

-Segment: TJ Skill come to complain about loosing against Freddy Escobar when King Caesar arrive and tell him to shut his freakin mouth which leads to a match between both men.

-TJ Skill vs King Caesar: Skill won after a Skill Clash.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish returns from his Indie break time from UCW, having won 3 more matches during this time which lead his streak to 56-0. He then face Buzz who he defeats to get to 57-0.

-Commercial break

-Spike & Aiden vs Bad Ben & Platty (C) for the Ultra Team Championship: Platty pinned Spike with a roll-up to retain.

-Commercial break

-Gore vs Fr0st Sh4dow: Fr0st managed to win after a Package Piledriver.

-Commercial break

-Freund & Thunder (C) vs The Best Friends for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: At the end of the match, Thunder left Freund to be defeated and letting the Best Friends becoming the new World Tag Team Champions.

 **Results of the fourth episode from New Castle, England:**

 **NOTE: This is an All-star special episode**

-Hope & Woods (C) vs Tiger Girl & Miss Viper for the Divas Tag Team Championship: Woods made Viper tap out to the Coquina Clutch. Afterward, Tiger Girl said to her partner that they should try to focuse on their solo career which they agreed to.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (King Caesar, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston) vs the Red Peacock League (C) for the Triple Tag Championship: Death Rowe pinned Kingston after a Guillotine.

-Commercial break during which we learn that Chicken Crab will return at the Tournament Of New Age

-American Thunder (C) vs Martin Freund in a Steel Cage Match for the UCW Legend Championship: Thunder won by escaping the cage before Freund.

-Commercial break

-Alpha Male (C) vs Mike Kowalski in a Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Championship: Alpha Male won after a Spear

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett (C) vs Lady Kaos for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Harlow won after a Last Ride

-Commercial break

-Johnny Steele (C) vs Flash Dunne for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Steele won after a C4 from the top turnbuckle.

-Commercial break

-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Johnny Storm for the World Championship: Freddy won after a Money Shot.

 **See ya for the Tournament Of New Age :)**


	25. June 2017

**Results of the first episode from Calgary, Alberta, Canada:**

-Segment: The Sanguine Coven comes to the ring where Poison delivers a speech about his superiority and human nature until Ignition suddenly cuts him off and challenges him to People Power. Poison accepts if Ignition can beat all of his disciples, starting with Sara Lewis.

-Ignition vs Sara Lewis: Ignition won via pinfall after a Hellfire Bomb.

-Commercial break

-The Best Friends (C) vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for the UCW World Tag Team Team Championship: Chavez pinned Piranha after an Alpha Bomb to retain the titles.

-Commercial break

Alpha Male (C) vs The Homeless Dude in a Street Fight for the UCW Hardcore Championship: Alpha Male won after a Spear.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Harlow Beckett comes out and talks about Lady Kaos attacking her, when Carson Michaels arrives and talks about their fight at Eternal Glory 2. Harlow proposes to defend her title in a rematch right now. Carson accepts.

-Harlow Beckett (C) vs Carson Michaels in a No Countout Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Harlow won after a total of two Reaper's Scythe. The show ended after the match because it lasted a complete hour.

 **Results of the first episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Backstage segment: Matt Ace asks Shinji Honda why he attacked Baijing Lee after their match at the Tournament and he answers that all Matt told him about having a good fighting spirit were nothing more than lies and decides to not team up with him anymore.

Baijing Lee vs Shinji Honda: Shinji won after a Roundhouse Kick and kept attacking Lee afterward until Matt made him stop.

-Commercial break

-The Red Peacock League (C) vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors for the UCW Triple Tag Championship: Shadow Rider pinned Chuck after a Triple-aided Powerbomb.

-Commercial break

-Chicken Crab vs Mike Kowalski: Crab managed to win after his Modified GTS. Big Red came out afterward to remind how many times Crab lost to him and Crab decides to face him at People Power to show how much he changed.

-Commercial break

-Classic France (C) vs Flash Dunne for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: France won after a Blackout.

-Commercial break

-Ignition vs Ben Jones: Ignition won after a Hellfire bomb.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Guardian Goon: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 58-0.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres) vs Bullet Club: UCW (Gore, Perkins, Bad Ben, Platty): Gore pinned Dylan after a GORE!

 **Results of the third episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Segment: Brooklyn Wilson comes and talks about his victory at the Tournament of New Age when TJ Skill comes interrupting him and wants to fight him.

-Brooklyn Wilson vs TJ Skill: Skill won with a roll-up, leaving Brooklyn mad.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Triple B: Tank won after a F10 to bring his streak to 59-0.

-Commercial break

-D.B. Dragon vs Alpha Male (C) for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Alpha Male made D.B. tap out to the Modified Anaconda Vice. He then announced that, at People Power, he would defend all three of his titles against the choices of the fans.

-Commercial break

-Aiden Remington 3 & the Girls vs Buzz, Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods: AR3 pinned Buzz after a Headlock Driver.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Arcaders come to the ring with a NES and the old Mortal Kombat game and challenge any team to face them. The Superheroes answer and they face, but the Arcaders win in the end.

-Commercial break

-Six-pack challenge for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship between Johnny Steele (C), Kavz, Tiger Packer, Zack Peterson, Ken Katana and Pedro: Johnny pinned Kavz after a Skullbreaker to remain champion.

 **Results of the first episode from San Diego, California:**

-Tank McTavish vs Womankind who makes her return: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 60-0.

-Commercial break

-Segment: American Thunder comes out and turns his back on the crowd. Martin Freund arrives and asks for one last shot for his title at People Power. If he loses, he will stop chasing the title until Thunder lose it. He accepts and engage a brawl with him which ends with him in the Crossface.

-Commercial break

-Jolk Ice Lake vs Miss Viper for the title shot briefcase: JIL won via pinfall after an Elemental Splash.

-Commercial break

-The Bullet Club: UCW comes out and talks about having problems with the Fighters. These last ones shows up on the titantron and challenges Gore & Perkins to a match at People Power which they accept.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl vs Ramon Carribean Cool: Ramon won after a Crossed-arms Backstabber. The fans found the match to be 5 star quality.

-Commercial break

-Ignition vs Psycho X: Ignition won via disqualification after Poison assaulted him.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Storm vs Mario Sanchez vs Video Man: Video Man pinned Mario after a Level Up.

-Commercial break

-Fr0st Sh4dow & Hardcore Clown vs Genocide & Zombie Apocalypse Survivor in a Monster's Ball Tag Team Match: Fr0st pinned Genocide after a Frog Splash on him while he was trapped between two barbwired tables.

 **Here's the match card for UCW People Power:**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson vs TJ Skill to be N.1 Contender for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-American Thunder (C) vs Martin Freund in either a Falls Count Anywhere, Submission, or 2 out of 3 Falls Match for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **-Big Red vs Chicken Crab**

 **-Poison vs Ignition in either an Inferno, Steel Cage, or Street fight Match**

 **-Gore & Perkins vs The Fighters**

 **-Shinji Honda vs Matt Ace**

 **-Alpha Male will defend the U.S. Heavyweight, International & Hardcore titles against three wrestlers of the fans' choice**

 **-Harlow Beckett (C) vs Lady Kaos in either a Street Fight, Casket, or Submission Match for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **Send me your vote, PEOPLE POWER!**


	26. July 2017

**Results of the first episode from San Diego, California:**

-Alpha Male vs Ramon Carribean Cool (C) in a rematch for the UCW International Championship: Ramon with a roll-up after spitting a bite of apple in his face. Afterward, Alpha Male destroyed everything around the ring.

-Commercial break

-The Best Friends (C) vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for the World Tag Team Championship: The Best Friend retained their title after Yellowboy hit the Back-to-Belly Piledriver on Piranha. Afterward, the duo announced that at Beach Brawl, they will organise a Tag Team Apocalypse where any tag team will be welcome to participate.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes to the ring and tells that, since Harlow is injured, the Ultra Cool Diva Championship is left vacant. Lady Kaos arrives and tells him to give her the title, but Alex refuses since she injured Harlow and tells her that she won't get another title shot until we get a new Ultra Cool Diva Champion. Sue arrives then and insists to get a title shot since she is the best female on the roster. Mr. Alex accepts, if she can beat Miss Viper.

-Commercial break

-Sue vs Miss Viper: Sue won after a Suefaction.

-Commercial break

-Ignition is mad and destroys a jobber. Afterward, the Sanguine Coven appears on the titantron to taunt Ignition who then goes as far as attacking a fan at ringside.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Bullet Club: UCW introduces their new members before Brooklyn Wilson comes out with Classic France and Flash Dunne.

-Gore, Perkins & Ken Katana vs Brooklyn Wilson, Classic France & Flash Dunne: Brooklyn pinned Perkins after Gore accidentally hit him with a GORE!

 **Results of the second episode from San Diego, California:**

-Tiger Girl vs Mario Sanchez vs Johnny Storm in a #1 Contender Triple Threat Match for the UCW International Championship: The match lasted very long and in the end, nobody could continue the fight. Ramon Carribean Cool came out and decided to face all three of them at Beach Brawl.

-Commercial break

-Fr0st Sh4dow (C) vs Buzz in a Street Fight for the UCW Hardcore Championship: Fr0st pinned Buzz after a Package Piledriver. Afterward, Genocide came out and attacked him.

-Commercial break

-Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods (C) vs The Girls for the UCW Diva Tag Team Championship: Woods made Jessie tap out to the Coquina Clutch. AR3 praised his girls before having to face Baijing Lee.

-Aiden Remington 3 vs Baijing Lee: AR3 pinned Lee after a Prima Nocta.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund (C) vs American Thunder in a Submission Match for the UCW Legend Championship: The match lasted long, but in the end, Freund made Thunder tap out to the Crossface. JIL then came with his title shot briefcase and told Freund that he planned to use it after his match, but realized that it was too cowardly and will instead cash it in at Beach Brawl.

 **Results of the third episode from Venice Beach, California:**

-Segment: The Bullet Club is sharing beers in their personal spot and have fun. Soon, the conversation turns to their lost of two weeks ago with Perkins arguing with his best friend and questioning his leadership. Gore reminds Perkins of his past loses and tell him to get out which he does.

-J2Red vs The Cosplayers vs The Arcaders to be #1 Contender for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Pixar Fan pinned Justin James after a Child's Dream.

-Commercial break

-Brooklyn Wilson vs TJ Skill to be #1 Contender for a world title: Brooklyn made TJ tap out to the Queen's Lock and chose to face Chris Blade for the Epix Heavyweight title. Afterward, he went backstage and informed Flash Dunne that, to thank him for helping him against the Bullet Club, he accords him a Cruiserweight title shot against Classic France.

-Commercial break

-Classic France (C) vs Flash Dunne for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash made France tap out to the Octopus Lock to win his first title.

-Commercial break

-The Fighters, The Superheroes, Triple B & Chicken Crab vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors, Big Guy, Tiger Packer & Havoc (from the Bullet Club): Chicken Crab pinned Havoc after a Modified GTS.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Perkins goes to see Mr. Alex and demands a match against Gore at Beach Brawl which he accepts.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres) vs The Sanguine Coven: Sara Lewis pinned Dylan after a Dark Spell. After the match, American Thunder came and hit Escobar with a Thunder Slam, saying he wants to face him for the world title at Beach Brawl.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Venice Beach, California:**

-Johnny Steele vs Kavz: Kavz pinned Steele with a roll-up

-Commercial break

-Genocide vs Mike Kowalski in a No DQ Match: Genocide won after a Black Hole Slam before Fr0st Sh4dow came to attack him and announced him that they'll face up at Beach Brawl.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund comes out and calls JIL out. they promise each other to make a great match at Beach Brawl. Chris Blade then comes out and call out Brooklyn Wilson with who he exchange a few words before Brooklyn attacks him with his umbrella.

-Commercial break

-Alpha Male vs Video Man: Video Man won via countout. AR3 then came out and mocked Alpha Male who chased after him.

-Commercial break

-Iris Black vs Sexy Girl: Iris won after a Diamond Cutter. Mr. Alex came and announced that she'll face Sue at Beach Brawl for the vacant Ultra Cool Diva Championship.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Freddy Escobar comes out and asks American Thunder to come out and explain himself which he does. He says that he is tired of all the fans turning on him and cheering for Freund and Escobar instead of him and that at Beach Brawl, he'll beat Escobar and shut everybody's mouth. They fight afterward and it ends with Escobar hitting the Prince's Blade.

 **Here's the match card for Beach Brawl:**

 **-Freddy Escobar (C) vs American Thunder for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Chris Blade (C) vs Brooklyn Wilson for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Jolk Ice Lake for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **-Gore vs Perkins**

 **-Beach Brawl Match**

 **-Kavz vs Johnny Steele (C) for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-The Red Peacock League will defend the Triple Tag Championship in a Tag Team Turmoil Match**

 **-Bad Ben & Platty (C) vs The Cosplayers for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**

 **-The Best Friends' Tag Team Apocalypse Match**

 **-Ramon Carribean Cool (C) vs Tiger Girl vs Mario Sanchez vs Johnny Storm in a Four-way for the UCW International Championship**

 **-Iris Black vs Sue for the vacant UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Fr0st Sh4dow (C) vs Genocide in a Monster Ball's Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship**

 **Match card for the Kick-off:**

 **-Ignition's team vs The Sanguine Coven**

 **-Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods (C) vs The Girls**

 **-Alpha Male vs Aiden Remington 3**


	27. August 2017

**Results of the first episode from Hell's Kitchen, New York:**

-Segment: UCW World Champion Freddy Escobar comes out and talks about having one of his greatest matches at Beach Brawl and invites American Thunder to come out which he does and receives congratulations. Martin Freund suddenly comes out and a fight erupts between he and his former partner until Freddy suggest they face each other to determine who will face him at Hardcore City. they accept.

-Commercial break

-Genocide (C) vs Fr0st Sh4dow in a Monster Ball's rematch for the Hardcore Championship: Genocide won after a total of three Black Hole Slams.

-Commercial break

-Bullet Club (Big Guy, Ken Katana, Havoc) vs Little Tornado, Charles Alston & Matt Ace: Big Guy pinned Charles after a Choke Lariat Slam.

-Commercial break

-Pedro vs Video Man: Pedro pinned Video Man after a Lumbar Check.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (King Caesar, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston) vs The Circus Of Fear (C) in a rematch for the Triple Tag Championship: Hardcore Clown caught DJ with a roll-up after a distraction from the New Shield.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund vs American Thunder to be #1 contender for the UCW World Championship: the match ended in a 30 minutes time limit draw. As a result, Escobar decided to face both men in a Triple Threat at Hardcore City.

 **Results of the second episode from Hell's Kitchen, New York:**

-Aiden Remington 3 vs Alpha Male: AR3 won via pinfall after his Exterminate!

-Commercial break

-The Homeless Dude vs Buzz vs Guardian Goon vs Sexy Girl in a Hardcore Match to be #1 contender for the Legend Championship: Homeless Dude pinned Buzz after a guitar smash on the head.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Mike Kowalski: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 65-0.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Brooklyn Wilson comes to the ring to celebrate his Epix Heavyweight Championship win until Chris Blade comes out for his rematch which starts now.

-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Chris Blade for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship: Brooklyn won via pinfall after smashing Chris' head on a exposed turnbuckle.

-Commercial break

-Classic France (C) vs Zack Peterson for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: France won after a Blackout.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl vs TJ Skill: Slyla won after a Sandstorm.

 **Results of the third episode from Brooklyn, New York:**

-Cactus Jessica & Iris Black vs Elena Hope & Genevieve Woods (C) for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship: Iris pinned elena after a Diamond Cutter to become the new champion along with Jessica.

-Commercial break

-The Arcaders (C) vs The Best Friends for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Jimmy pinned Yellowboy after a Angry Birds Splash.

-Commercial break

-Poison vs Carson Michaels: Poison pinned Harlow after his Hellfire Bomb.

-Commercial break

-The Sanguine Coven (Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, Psycho X) vs Johnny Storm, Baijing Lee & Flash Dunne: Psycho X pinned Lee after a X Target.

-Commercial break

-Kavz (C) vs Johnny Steele for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz pinned Steele with a Victory Roll.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Brooklyn, New York:**

-J2Red vs Trevor Galloway & Maluta: Maluta pinned Big Red after a Splash from the second rope.

-Commercial break

-Jessica Voorhees (C) vs Lady Kaos for the UCW Women Television Championship: Jessica pinned Kaos after a Twist Of Fate.

-Commercial break

-The Pro Wrestling Saviors vs The Red Peacock League to be #1 contender for the Triple Tag Championship: Chris pinned Death Rowe after a Brother Andrew.

-Commercial break

-D.B. Dragon (C) vs Little Tornado for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: D.B. made Tornado tap out to the Cattle Mutilation.

-Commercial break

-Sue (C) vs Miss Viper for the Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Sue pinned Viper after a Suefaction.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Brooklyn Wilson comes out and complains that he doesn't have an opponent for Hardcore City when International Champion Ramon Carribean Cool comes out and suggest to face him. Brooklyn accepts and had to Ramon did the dumbest choice of his career...

 **Here's the match card for UCW Hardcore City:**

 **-Freddy Escobar (C) vs Martin Freund vs American Thunder in a Triple Threat Match for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson vs Ramon Carribean Cool for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Cactus Jessica & Iris Black vs Mike Kowalski & Guardian Goon in a Hardcore Match**

 **-Jolk Ice Lake (C) vs The Homeless Dude in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **-D.B. Dragon (C) vs TJ Skill for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship.**

 **-Genocide (C) vs Psycho X in a Barbwire Massacre Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship**

 **-Big Red vs Buzz**

 **-The Circus Of Fear (C) vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Alpha Male**

 **-The Cosplayers (C) vs Bad Ben & Platty in a Full Metal Mayhem for the UCW Ultra Team Championship**


	28. September 2017

**Results of the first episode from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania:**

-Segment: Lady Kaos comes out and ask for a shot at Jessika Voorhees' Women TV title, but its Harlow Beckett that comes out.

-Lady Kaos vs Harlow Beckett: Kaos won after a Punishment.

-Commercial break

-Bullet Club (Tiger Packer, Ken Katana, Havoc, Big Guy) vs Zombie Apocalypse Survivor, Buzz, Sexy Girl, Guardian Goon: Tiger pinned ZAS after a Two-handed Chokeslam.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda vs Ramon Carribean Cool: Shinji won after a Dark Rising following an interference from his partners.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Baijing Lee: Tank won after F10 to bring his streak to 66-0

-Commercial break

-Sue (C) vs Carson Michaels for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Sue won after a Suefaction.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes out and announces that at Halloween Rampage, there will be TWO Chamber Of Horrors Matches - one for the World Tag Team titles and one for the Ultra Cool Diva title.

 **Results of the second episode from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania:**

-Chicken Crab vs Psycho X vs Tiger Girl vs Zack Peterson: Crab pinned Zack after a Modified GTS.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Ben Jones (w/ Sara Lewis): Tank won via dq after an interference from Sara, bringing his streak to 67-0.

-Commercial break

-The Arcaders (C) vs The Best Friends in a rematch for the World Tag Team Championship: Bobby pinned Chavez after a Game Revolution.

-Commercial break

-Video Man vs Kavz (C) for the Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz won with a Roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne vs Matt Ace vs Homeless Dude vs Alpha Male: Flash made Matt tap out to the Octopus Lock.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres) vs Bullet Club: UCW (Gore, Perkins, TJ Skill): Caesar pinned Perkins after a Lion Bomb. Afterward, the Monarchy demanded a match against the New Shield and these last ones appeared on the titantron to announce they accepted.

 **Results of the third episode from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Elena Hope vs Genevieve Woods: Vivi won after a Devil's Knee.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Martin Freund comes out and celebrate his World title win until Freddy Escobar comes out and demands a rematch. American Thunder comes out and also wants a rematch, so Freund decides to face them in a rematch at Halloween Rampage.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne vs Chicken Crab to be N.1 Contender for the Epix Heavyweight Championship: The match ended in a Double count-out.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Lady Kaos: Kaos pinned Harlow after a Punishment.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Carson Michaels vs Slyla The Owl: Slyla won after a Sandstorm.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Trevow Galloway & Maluta vs Chuck & Damian: Maluta pinned Chuck after a Bonzai Drop.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Sara Lewis vs Sexy Girl: Sara won after a Dark Spell.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:**

-Flash Dunne vs Classic France (C) for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash won via sumbission with the Octopus Lock to becom the new champion.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Tiger Girl vs Miss Viper: Viper won after a Roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, The Casting (newcomers) vs The Best Friends: The Casting won after a Swanton bomb from Francisco on Yellowboy.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish easily defeats Ken Katana and wants another match. Hardcore Champion Genocide answers and gets defeated after a F10, bringing Tank's streak to 69-0.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, Jessika Voorhees vs Cactus Jessica: Voorhees won after a Twist Of Fate.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, The Angels With Guns (newcomers) vs The Fighters: the match ended in a 20 minute limit draw.

-Commercial break

-Chamber of Horrors Qualifying Match, The Cosplayers vs Shark Boy & El Piranha: The Cosplayers won after a Frog Splash/Neckbreaker Combination on Shark Boy.

 **Here's the match card for Hallowen Rampage:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Freddy Escobar vs American Thunder in a Triple Threat Match for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Chicken Crab vs Flash Dunne i** **n a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Chamber Of Horrors Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship**

 **-Chamber Of Horrors Match for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-Kavz (C) vs Video Man for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Genocide**

 **-Ramon Carribean Cool (C) vs Shinji Honda for the UCW International Championship**

 **-The Monarchy vs The New Shield in a TLC Match**

 **-Lady Kaos vs Harlow Beckett in a Last Woman Standing Match**

 **-Bad Ben & Platty vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha**

 **-D.B. Dragon (C) vs Mighty Perkins for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**


	29. October 2017

**Results of the first episode from Montreal, Quebec, Canada:**

-Shinji Honda (C) vs Ramon Carribean Cool in a rematch for the UCW International Championship: Shinji won after a Dark Rising.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Bad Ben & Platty come showing-off about their victory when Mr. Alex comes out and announce that they'll face Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha in a best of 7 series starting now.

-Bad Ben & Platty vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha in match 1 out of 5: Ben pinned Piranha after a Double Superkick.

-Commercial break

-Battle Royal to determine the N.1 Contender for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: King Caesar won by last eliminating Triple B.

-Commercial break

-Jolk Ice Lake (C) vs Guardian Goon for the UCW Legend Championship: JIL won after a Van Terminator.

-Commercial break

-The Cosplayers (C) vs The Casting for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Kamirashi pinned Francisco after a Thunder Express.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Gore: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 71-0.

 **Results of the second episode from Montreal, Quebec, Canada:**

-Johnny Steele vs American Thunder vs Freddy Escobar vs TJ Skill to be N.1 Contender for the UCW World Championship: Johnny pinned Freddy after a Guillotine.

-After the match, Thunder complained about everybody cheating on him. Carson Michaels arrives and mock him a bit before receiving a Thunder Slam.

-Commercial break

-Team Bullet Club (Havoc, Big Guy, Ken Katana, Shinji Honda, Tiger Packer) vs Charles Alston, Little Tornado, Baijing Lee, Hardcore clown & Pedro: Tiger pinned Charles after a Push-up spinebuster.

-After the match, Chicken Crab came out and affirmed he will create a team and beat the Bullet Club at Alliance in a Lethal Lockdown Match. He walked in the backstage and recruited Zack Peterson.

-Commercial break

-Cactus Jessica & Iris Black (C) vs Sexy Girl and Miss Viper for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship: Iris pinned Sexy Girl after a Diamondcutter.

-Commercial break

-Mighty Perkins (C) vs D.B. Dragon for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Perkins won after a Perkins Driver.

-Segment: Chicken Crab recruits Triple B in his team for Alliance.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Brooklyn Wilson comes out and trash talk against everyone until Mike Kowalski comes out and chases him with his barbwired baseball bat.

 **Results of the third episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-The Pro Wrestling Saviors vs The Circus Of Fear (C) for the Triple Tag Championship: Hardcore clown pinned Damian after a Canadian Destroyer. After the match, the New Shield came out and attacked them.

-Segment: Chicken Crab recruits Johnny Storm for his team.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Sue for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Sly won with a Roll-up.

-Commercial break

-Bad Ben & Platty vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha in the match 2 of 5: Platty pinned Shark Boy 2 after a Meltzer Driver.

-Commercial break

-Segment: American Thunder comes out and calls out Carson Michaels. The two agrees to face off at Alliance in a Legend vs Icon Match. Carson then hit Thunder with a Sweet Chin Music as a revenge.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Tiger Girl: Tiger Girl won after a Neutralizer, but they both shook hands after the match.

-Commercial break

-The Red Peacock League (Shadow Rider, Death Rowe, Jay Renolds) vs The Sanguine Coven (Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, Psycho X): The League won via DQ after Poison interfered. The Coven beated them down until Ignition and Fr0st Sh4dow came and made the save.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Segment: Fr0st comes to see Death Rowe about their match against the Coven at Alliance and wants to make sure he and Rowe follow the fight of today and not yesterday. He assures that he trust him.

-Kavz (C) vs Pedro for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz made Pedro tap out to the Dragon Sleeper.

-Commercial break

-The Fighters (C) vs The Arcaders vs The Angels With Guns for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Spike pinned jimmy Joystick after a Big Shot.

-Commercial break

-Genocide (C) vs Guardian Goon in a Street Fight for the UCW Hardcore Championship: Genocide won after a Black Hole Slam.

-Commercial break

-Jessika vorrhees (C) vs Genevieve Woods for the UCW TV Women's Championship: Jessika won after a Twist Of Fate.

-Commercial break

-Aiden Remington 3 vs Video Man: AR3 won after a Exterminate! Chicken Crab then asked him to complete his team which he accepted.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne (C) vs Ramon Carribean Cool for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash made Ramon tap out to the Octopus Lock.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Red Peacock League and their allies come out to say they will win at Alliance when the Coven appears and announce that they will bring someone from Rowe and Fr0st's past to beat them before dissapearing.

 **Match card for Alliance:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Johnny Steele for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Mike Kowalski in a No Holds Barred Match for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Team UCW (Chicken Crab, Triple B, Johnny Storm, Zack Peterson, Aiden Remington 3) vs Team Bullet Club (Havoc, Big Guy, Tiger Packer, Shinji Honda, Ken Katana) in a Lethal Lockdown**

 **-American Thunder vs Carson Michaels in a Legend Vs Icon Match**

 **-Slyla The Owl, Jessika Voorhees, Genevieve Woods, Miss Viper, and Tiger girl vs Sue, Lady Kaos, Iris black, Womankind, and Elena hope in a 5-on-5 elimination Tag Team Match**

 **-Bad Ben & Platty vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha in Match 3 of 5**

 **-Flash Dunne vs Baijing Lee for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-The Circus Of Fear (C) vs The New Shield for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Mighty Perkins (C) vs King Caesar for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-The Red Peacock League (Death Rowe, Shadow Rider, Jay Renolds, Fr0st Sh4dow, Ignition) vs The Sanguine Coven (Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, Psycho X, and a mystery partner) in a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match**


	30. November 2017

**Results of the first episode from Baton Rouge, Lousiana:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes out and asks the audience if they liked Alliance before announcing that the next PPV will be based on a old WCW show: World War 3.

-Ignition vs Ben Jones: Ignition won after a Hellfire Bomb despite interference from Sara Lewis.

-Commercial break

-We see a vignette of Chavez Rabodo about to come back under the BLACK SWAN sign.

-Segment: Jay Renolds and Shadow Rider find Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow telling them that they're gonna leave back to Alaska to complete their training so they'll be ready to face Spartacus, the next time he shows up. They leave the arena and their two friends sad.

-Commercial break

-The New Shield (C) vs The Circus Of Fear in a rematch for the Triple Tag Championship: Raptor pinned Hardcore Clown after a Spear.

-Commercial break

-The Cosplayers (C) vs Trevor Galloway & Maluta for the Ultra Team Championship: Pixar Fan pinned Trevor after a Thunder Express.

-Commercial break

-Bad Ben and Platty vs Shark boy 2 & El Piranha in match 4 out of 5: Shark Boy pinned Platty after a Pushed Into The Abyss. It's now 2-2 for each team.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund (C) vs Classic France for the UCW World Championship: Freund made France tap out to the Crossface after a great match.

 **Results of the second episode from Baton Rouge, Lousiana:**

-Segment: American Thunder comes out and shows-off about his victory over Carson Michaels when this last one arrives and Sweet Chin Music him by surprise.

-Commercial break

-Jessika Voorhees (C) vs Harlow Beckett for the UCW Women's Television Championship: Jessika won after a total of two Twists Of Fate.

-Commercial break

-The Homeless Dude vs Guardian Goon to determine the N.1 contender for the Hardcore Championship: Dude won after a Sorrow DDT.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Johnny Steele: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 72-0.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Lady Kaos for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Sly won after a Sandstorm followed by a Diving Hurricanrana.

-The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres), The New Shield, and the Red Peacock League (Shadow Rider & Jay Renolds) vs The Sanguine Coven (Poison, Ben Jones, Sara Lewis, Psycho X), The Pro Wrestling Saviors, Brooklyn Wilson, and Classic France in a Torneo Cybernetico: Team 1 won with Freddy last eliminating Poison with a Prince's Blade.

 **Results of the third episode from Baton Rouge, Lousiana:**

-Kavz (C) vs Mario Sanchez for the UC Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz won via submission on a Dragon Sleeper. After the match, TJ Skill came and assaulted Kavz, but this last one fought back.

-Commercial break

-AR3 & The Girls vs Johnny Storm, Tiger Girl, and Miss Viper: Tiger Girl pinned Diana after a Neutralizer.

-Commercial break

-Bad Ben & Platty vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha in the last match of the series of 5: Shark Boy 2 pinned Ben after a Meltzer Driver to win the series.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda (C) vs Chicken Crab for the UCW International Championship: Shinji won after a Dark Rising.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne (C) vs Matt Ace for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash made him tap out to the Octopus Lock.

-Commercial break

-The Fighters (C) vs Dragon Blades in a No DQ Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Spike ultimately pinned D.B. after an Aided-Underhook Piledriver.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Baton Rouge, Lousiana:**

-Genocide (C) vs The Homeless Dude in a Monster's Ball Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship: Genocide won after a nailed metal bat smash to the stomach.

-Commercial break

-Iris Black & Cactus Jessica (C) vs Genevieve Woods and Miss Viper for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship: Jessica pinned Viper after a Underhook DDT.

-Commercial break

-Chris Blake vs Poison: Poison pinned Chris Blake after a Go To Hell.

-Commercial break

-Jolk Ice Lake (C) vs Triple B for the UCW Legend Championship: JIL won after an Elemental Splash.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Little tornado: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 73-0.

-Commercial break

-Mighty Perkins (C) vs Zack Peterson for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Perkins won after a Perkins Driver.

-Commercial break

-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Mike Kowalski for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship: Despite a good match, Mike ultimately lost after a Butterfly Bomb, though the crowd cheered for him after.

 **Here's the match card for UCW World War 3:**

 **-World War 3 Match**

 **-Carson Michaels vs American Thunder**

 **-Chris Blade vs Chavez Rabodo**

 **-Jessika voorhees (C) vs Genevieve Woods for the UCW Women's Television Championship**

 **-Mighty Perkins (C) vs King Caesar in a TLC Match for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**


	31. December 2017

**First episode from Raliegh, North Carolina:**

-Segment: Chicken Crab comes to the ring and celebrates his World War 3 Match victory, saying that he'll do everything to win his championship match at Eternal Glory. World Champion Martin Freund comes out and expresses his wish to face Chicken Crab when they get assaulted by the Pro Wrestling Saviors which leads to a match.

-Martin Freund & Chicken Crab vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors in a 3-on-2 Handicap Match: Crab pinned Damian after a Modified GTS.

-Commercial break

-King Caesar (C) vs Mighty Perkins in a rematch for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Caesar won via pinfall after a Lion's Bomb to retain his title.

-Commercial break

-Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha vs The Casting: Piranha pinned Francisco after a Pushed Into The Abyss. After the match, the masked duo talked about their recent success and demanded a title match at the Ultra Rumble. World Tag Team Champions arrived and looked at the duo.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs every member of the New Shield in single matches: After great matches, Tank defeated all three champions, getting his streak to 76-0 and shaking hands with them after.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl, Miss Viper & Jessika Voorhees vs Lady Kaos, Iris Black & Cactus Jessika: Viper submitted Iris to the Viper Lock.

-Commercial break

-Segment: American Thunder comes and complains about his defeat against Carson. Shadow Rider comes out and tells him to shut it, leading to a match betwen the two.

-American Thunder vs Shadow Rider: Shadow made Thunder tap out to the Rider Lock, leaving the veteran to cry out in the ring.

 **Second episode from Raliegh, North Carolina:**

-Chavez Rabodo vs Video Man: Chavez won after a Future Shock DDT.

-Commercial break

-Genevieve Woods (C) vs Jessika Voorhees in a rematch for the UCW Women's TV Championship: Vivi won after a Devil's Knee.

-Commercial break

-Ignition vs Ben Jones in a Steel Cage Match: Ignition Chokeslammed Ben through the cage, accidentally making him win in the process.

-Commercial break

-The Arcaders vs The Angels With Guns: Fire cloud pinned Jimmy Joystick after a Fall Of Man.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Tiger Girl vs Sue vs Lady Kaos to be #1 Contender for the UCW Ultra Cool diva Championship: Sue made Kaos submit to the Sharpshooter.

-Commercial break

-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Gore for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship: Brooklyn won with a Roll-up while holding the ropes.

 **Third episode from Charlotte, North Carolina:**

-Genocide vs Homeless Dude in a Park Brawl Match: Dude actually won after applying a Sorrow DDT on the top of a car.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Packer vs Kavz (C) for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championshi: Kavz won by making Tiger tap out to the Dragon Sleeper.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne (C) vs Little tornado for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash won via pinfall after a Shining Wizard.

-Commercial break

-The Fighters (C) vs Bad Ben & Platty in a Table Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: The Fighters won.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, Dylan torres, DJ Kingston) vs Bullet Club: UCW (Gore, Ken Katana, Havoc, Big Guy): Freddy pinned Big Guy after a Execution!

 **Fourth episode from Charlotte, North Carolina:**

-Zack Peterson vs Shinji Honda (C) for the UCW International Championship: Shinji won after a Dark Rising.

-Commercial break

-AR3 vs Tank McTavish: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 77-0.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Ramon Carribean Cool comes out and talks about loosing the International Championship and promises to do his best at the Ultra Rumble when Mario Sanchez comes out and challenges him to a match.

-Ramon Carribean Cool vs Mario Sanchez: Ramon won after a X-Backstabber.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Carson Michaels for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Sly won after a Sandstorm followed by a Frog Splash. After the match, Sue came out and glared at the champ.

-Commercial break

-Johnny Steele vs Alpha Male: Johnny won after a Guillotine.

-Commercial break

-Chicken Crab vs Chris Blake: Crab won via submission to a Twister. After the match, all the Saviors assaulted Cra until Martin came to his rescue. Mr. Alex then came out and announced that Freund will defend his title against Blake in the match of his choice: He decides that it will be a Last Man Standing Match.

 **Match card for UCW Ultra Rumble 2018:**

 **-The Ultra Rumble Match**

 **-The Divas Ultra Rumble Match**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Chris Blake in a Last Man Standing Match for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Sue for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-The Fighters (C) vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for the UCW World Tag Team Championship**

 **-King Caesar vs Shinji Honda in a Champion vs Champion Match**

 **-Flash Dunne (C) vs Matt Ace for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**


	32. January 2018

**First episode from Tokyo, Japan:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes out and talks about the Ultra Rumble before saying that UCW had turned 2 year old in October and decides to focus on the future. He announces that the next PPV will be called New Blood Rising and will showcase new wrestlers in a series of matches with the fans having a chance to vote for who they think will deserve a chance with UCW after the show.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The UCW World Tag Team Champions, The Fighters, comes out and compliments Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for their match at the Ultra Rumble and says they want to face them again, so the duo come out.

-The Fighters (C) vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Spike pinned Shark Boy 2 after a Big Shot.

-Commercial break

-Chavez Rabodo vs Johnny Storm: Chavez won via pinfall after a Claymore.

-Commercial break

-Genevieve Woods (C) vs Elena Hope for the UCW Women's TV Championship: Vivi made Elena tap out to the Coquina Clutch.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Classic France: Tank won after a F10, bringing his streak to 78-0.

-Commercial break

-Super Saraya vs Lanuola vs Bong Cha vs Bulldozer Ariyana: Ariyana pinned Bong Cha after a Bull Splash.

 **Second episode from Tokyo, Japan:**

-The Cosplayers (C) vs Ben Jones & Sara Lewis for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Kamirashi pinned Sara after a Thunder Express.

-Commercial break

-The New Shield (C) vs TJ Skill, Gore & Perkins for the UCW Triple Tag Championship: Ajax forced Perkins to submit to the KTA.

-Commercial break

-Kavz (C) vs Triple B for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz won after a Diving Double Foot Stomp.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Ramon Carribean Cool comes out and celebrates his victory with the crowd. Eventually, American Thunder comes interrupting him and the two agrees to have a match.

-Ramon Carribean Cool vs American Thunder: Ramon won via pinfall after a X-Backstabber.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Carson Michaels comes out and talks about the Ultra Rumble before inviting Tiger Girl to a challenge which she accepts.

-Carson Michaels vs Tiger Girl: After a 5 star performance from both girls, Tiger Girl won after a Neutralizer.

 **Third episode from Osaka, Japan:**

-King Caesar (C) vs Alpha Male for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Caesar won after two Lion's Bombs.

-Commercial break

-The Arcaders vs The Angels With Guns: Ace 1 pinned Bobby Gamer after a Fall Of Men.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda (C) vs AR3: Despite a strong performance, AR3 lost after a total of two Dark Rising from Shinji.

-Commercial break

-Genocide (C) vs Charles Alston in a Texas Street Fight for the UCW Hardcore Championship: Genocide won after a Chokeslam on a pile of beer bottles.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Sara Lewis for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship: Slyla won after a Sandstorm. After the match, Poison, Ben Jones, and Psycho X looked at their partner in disapointement.

-Commercial break

-The Pro Wrestling Saviors arrive for their match. World Champion Martin Freund comes out and reveal his two partners to be Red Peacock League members Shadow Rider and Jay Renolds.

-Martin Freund, Jay Renolds & Shadow Rider vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors: Shadow got pinned by Damian after a Hopebreaker. After the match, he unexplicabaly lost his mind and had to be evacuated on a stretcher, leaving Jay and Martin confused.

 **Fourth episode from Osaka, Japan:**

-Iris Black & Cactus Jessica (C) vs Ashley Crane & Jennifer Amber: To everybody's surprise, Ashley made Jessica tap out to the Anaconda Vice, making her win the titles with Jennifer.

-Commercial break

-Flash Dunne (C) vs Zack Peterson vs Little Tornado for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Flash pinned Zack after a Shining Wizard.

-Commercial break

-The Amazon vs Sara Lewis: The Amazon won in 30 seconds after a quick beatdown and a Amazon Splash.

-Commercial break

-Jolk Ice Lake (C) vs Mario Sanchez for the UCW Legend Championship: To everyone's surprise, Mario won after hitting JIL in the parts while the ref was looking away and performing three Great Falls to become the new champion.

-Commercial break

-Dylan Torres vs Chavez Rabodo: Chavez won after a Future Shock DDT.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Chris Blake comes out and shows-off about his victory of last week. Suddenly, WW3 winner Chicken Crab returns and announces that they have a match right now.

-Chris Blake vs Chicken Crab: Crab won via submission on a Twister right after a Modified GTS.

 **I won't tell you the match card for New Blood Rising: it will be a surprise :)**


	33. February 2018

**Results of the first episode from Nashville, Tennessee:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex arrives and talks about all the new talents we saw at New Blood Rising before saying we're gonna see one in action right now.

-Jay Alpha vs Johnny Storm: Jay won via pinfall after an Alpha Plantation.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda (C) vs Zack Peterson for the UCW International Championship: Despite a solid performance from Zack, Shinji ultimately won with a Dark Rising. After the match, Charles Alston came and Savate Kicked him.

-Commercial break

-Segment: The Guardians come out and Sara starts talking against the Coven which she left. Poison then appears on the titantron and proposes a challenge: Sara will face every member of his Coven before facing him at the next PPV. She accepts.

-Commercial break

-Sara Lewis vs Ben Jones: Sara defeated her former lover by pinfall after The Summoning.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Big Train: Tank won via pinfall after a F10, bringing his streak to 80-0.

-Commercial break

-Genevieve Woods (C) vs Carson Michaels for the UCW Women's TV Championship: After a long and hard battle, Vivi ultimately won after a Devil's Knee.

 **Results of the second episode from Nashville, Tennessee:**

-Segment: UCW Cruiserweight Champion Flash Dunne comes out and challenges anyone to face him for his title. to his surprise, it's the newcomer El Dragon that answers.

-Flash Dunne (C) vs El Dragon for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: After a very good match, Flash won after a Shining Wizard.

-Commercial break

-The New Shield (C) vs The Pro Wrestling Saviors for the UCW Triple Tag Championship: Raptor pinned Damian after a Triple Powerbomb from the second turnbuckle.

-Commercial break

-Charles Alston vs Tiger Packer in a Texas Battle Match: Charles pinned Tiger after smashing a beer bottle to his head. After the match, Shinji Honda tried to attack him, but ended up receiving a Savate Kick.

-Commercial break

-Sara Lewis vs Psycho X: Sara won thanks to a roll-up, but was then attacked by the new member of the Coven, Frank Savage!

-Commercial break

-Mario Sanchez (C) vs Triple B for the UCW Legend Championship: Trible B came close to win, but Mario made the pin after countering a Bonzai Drop with a Great Fall.

 **Results of the third episode from Houston, Texas:**

-The Fighters (C) vs The Casting for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Spike pinned Francisco after a Big Shot. After the match, the Angels With Guns attacked the champions with steel chairs.

-Commercial break

-Slyla The Owl, Tiger Girl, Harlow Beckett, Bong Cha and Lanuola vs Lady Kaos, Jessika Voorhees, Bulldozer Ariyana, and Divas Tag Team Champions Ashley Crane & Jennifer Amber: Tiger Girl pinned Ashley after a Neutralizer and made a stand-off with Slyla after.

-Commercial break

-Spike vs Exullux vs Ubu vs Baijing Lee vs Pizza Pasta vs Little Tornado vs Ken Katana vs Classic France to be #1 Contender to the Cruiserweight Championship: Little tornado pinned Exullux after an Elemental Splash.

-Commercial break

-Sara Lewis vs Frank Savage: Sara won with a Death Strike. After the match, the Coven attacked the Guardian until Sara's new Guardians member, Violet Knight, came and made the save.

-Commercial break

-Kavz (C) vs Nathan Roderick for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship: Kavz won after a Diving Double foot Stomp.

-Commercial break

-The Monarchy vs the Dragon Blades & the Canadian Guns: Axel Stryker pinned Dylan Torres after the Maple Leaf Shot.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Houston, Texas:**

-Alpha Male vs Chavez Rabodo: Chavez won after a Future Shock DDT.

-Commercial break

-Jolk Ice Lake vs Nathan Roderick to be #1 Contender to the Legend Championship: The match ended in a double count-out. Mr. Alex came and announces that both will face Mario Sanchez for the title in a Triple Threat.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Jay Renolds comes to the ring and expressed concern for the medical status of his friend Shadow Rider. Suddenly, Hardcore Clown appears and tell him he will show you the face of sanity.

-Jay Renolds vs Hardcore Clown: HC pinned Jay after an Insanity Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer).

-Commercial break

-The Cosplayers (C) vs Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Pixar Fan pinned El Piranha after a Frog Splash/Neckbreaker Combination.

-Commercial break

-Segment: Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow make their great come back and talks about their hard training with the Lin Kueis before saying that they want to show everything they learned against the Bullet Club: UCW. Gore comes out with Bad Ben & Platty who mocks them as they are only two. However, El Dragon arrives and proposes to help.

-Commercial break

-Chicken Crab & Ramon Carribean Cool vs Gore and Johnny Steele: Chicken Crab made Gore tap out to the Twister. After, he announced that he'll challenge anyone at No Escape. Perkins came and accepted the challenge.

 **Here's the match card for UCW No Escape:**

 **-Chicken Crab vs Mighty Perkins**

 **-Bullet Club: UCW (Gore, Bad Ben & Platty) vs El Dragon, Death Rowe & Fr0st Sh4dow**

 **-Flash Dunne (C) vs Little Tornado for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-Shinji Honda (C) vs Charles Alston in a Steel Cage Match for the UCW International Championship**

 **-Tank McTavish vs Pedro**

 **-The Fighters (C) vs The Angels With Guns for the UCW World Tag Team Championship**

 **-Mario Sanchez (C) vs Jolk Ice Lake vs Nathan Roderick in a Triple Threat for the UCW Legend Championship**

 **-Sara Lewis vs Poison**


	34. March 2018

**Results of the first episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Segment: Mr. Alex comes out to talk about No Escape before pointing out that, after Chicken Crab's victory against Perkins and how Freund came to see him afterward, their match at Eternal Glory is official.

-Commercial break

-Little Tornado (C) vs Ken Katana for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship: Tornado won via pinfall after a Rolling Jump DDT. After the match, he announced that he wants to defend his title at Eternal Glory and will hold a battle royal next week to find out who it will be.

-Commercial break

-Tank McTavish vs Poison: Tank won via DQ after the Coven attacked him, but got saved by Sara Lewis and the Guardians. This lifted his streak to 82-0.

-Commercial break

-The Bullet club (Big Guy, Tiger Packer & Havoc) vs Pedro, El Dragon & Jay Alpha: Jay got the win for his team by hitting a Alpha Plantation on Havoc.

-Commercial break

-We learn that Mr. Alex will make a Fatal 4 Way for the UCW Women's TV Championship at Eternal Glory and that Vivi's three opponents will be chosen in qualifying matches starting with Sachiko Nakagawa vs Lady Kaos: Sachiko won after a Ghost Mask Elbow and the pin.

-Commercial break

-The Fighters (C) vs The Angels With Guns for the UCW World Tag Team Championship: Spike pinned Ace 1 after a Doomsday Device, allowing his team to retain the title. After the match, Bad Ben & Platty attacked the duo and lifted their title belts.

 **Results of the second episode from Toronto, Ontario, Canada:**

-Mario Sanchez (C) vs JIL in a Street Fight Match for the UCW Legend Championship: After a long and intense match, Mario ultimately won after a total of four Great Fall to retain his title.

-Commercial break

-Qualifying Match, Bong Cha vs Carson Michaels: After a very good match, Bong Cha won via pinfall thanks to an Eclipse.

-Commercial break

-Battle royal to determine the #1 Contender at Little Tornado's Cruiserweight Championship: Baijing Lee won by last eliminating Flash Dunne.

-Commercial break

-King Caesar (C) vs Chris Blake for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship: Despite the Saviors and Monarchy's interferences, Caesar ultimately won thanks to a Roaring Elbow. After the match, Mr. Alex came out and announced he'll defend his title again at Eternal Glory.

 **Results of the third episode from Montréal, Quebec, Canada:**

-Final qualifying match, Jennifer Amber vs Lanuola: Jennifer won after a Double Foot Stomp to the chest after an interference from Ashely Crane.

-Commercial break

-Harlow Beckett vs Bulldozer Ariyah: Ariyah did a good performance but was ultimately defeated by a Reaper's Scythe.

-Commercial break

-The Cosplayers (C) vs Bad Ben & Platty for the UCW Ultra Team Championship: Pixar Fan pinned Platty after a Thunder Express, allowing his team to retain their title. After the match, the Fighters came out and attacked Ben and Platty.

-Commercial break

-TJ Skill vs Perkins vs Nathan Roderick to determine the #1 Contender for the U.S. Heavyweight Championship: The match ended in a full brawl with no winners, so Mr. Alex announced that they will all have their chance at the title at Eternal Glory.

-Commercial break

-The New Shield (C) vs The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, Dylan Torres, DJ Kingston) for the Triple Tag Championship: The match by double count-out, meaning no winners. Not happy with this result, Mr. Alex announced that they'll face again at Eternal Glory.

-Commercial break

-Shinji Honda (C) vs Jay Renolds: Shinji won after a Dark Rising.

 **Results of the fourth episode from Montréal, Quebec, Canada:**

-Death Rowe & Fr0st Sh4dow vs AR3 & Charles Alston: Rowe pinned AR3 after a Package Piledriver from Fr0st and a Guillotine. After the match, Lord Spartacus appeared for a brief moment before disappearing again.

-Segment: In the backstage, Gore announces Shinji Honda that he convinced Mr. Alex to choose whomever he wants to defend his title against at Eternal Glory. Shinji announces that he chooses Flash Dunne.

-Commercial break

-Tiger Girl & Slyla The Owl vs The Girls (Jessie The Artist & Diana Batist): Tiger Girl and Slyla pinned both Girls simultaneously after a Neutralizer/Frog Splash on them. They then glared at each other in view of their fight at Eternal Glory.

-Commercial break

-The Guardians (Sara Lewis, Violet Knight, Vengeance Creed & Jeth Sin) vs The Coven (Poison, Ben Jones, Psycho X & Frank Savage): Poison pinned Sara after a Hellfire Bomb.

-Commercial break

-Martin Freund, Ramon Carribean Cool, Chicken Crab & Brooklyn Wilson vs The Dragon Blades, Gore & Perkins: Freund scored the pinfall on Gore after a Headcrusher. After the match, everyone glared at each other, knowing they'll face-off at Eternal Glory.

 **Here's the match card for Eternal Glory 3:**

 **-Martin Freund (C) vs Chicken Crab for the UCW World Championship**

 **-Brooklyn Wilson (C) vs Ramon Carribean Cool for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Death Rowe & Fr0st Sh4dow vs Lord Spartacus in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match**

 **-Shinji Honda (C) vs Flash Dunne for the UCW International Championship**

 **-King Caesar (C) vs TJ Skill vs Nathan Roderick vs Mighty Perkins in a Fatal 4 Way for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship**

 **-Slyla The Owl (C) vs Tiger Girl for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship**

 **-The Fighters (C) vs Bad Ben & Platty for the UCW World Tag Team Championship**

 **-X Cup Gauntlet Match**

 **-Little Tornado (C) vs Baijing Lee for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship**

 **-The Guardians vs The Coven in a Gauntlet Team Match**

 **-Genevieve Woods (C) vs Sachiko Nakagawa vs Bong Cha vs Jennifer Amber in a Fatal 4 Way for the UCW Women's TV Championship**

 **Kick-off:**

 **-The New Shield (C) vs The Monarchy (Freddy Escobar, Dylan Torres & DJ Kingston) for the UCW Triple Tag Championship**

 **-Genocide (C) vs The Homeless Dude in a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship**

 **-Elena Hope, Jessika Voorhees & Bulldozer Ariyah vs The Amazon, Lanuola & Super Saraya**


End file.
